Shattered Memories
by sunnyzhp22
Summary: Kidd wasn't exactly a person who enjoys having to look after a person who might be a murderer, but it wasn't like he wasn't used to people who did that kind of stuff, no. It was simply because that this person - Law - was way too annoying for his own good, but he wasn't allowed to chase him off, why? Because he may be the only lead they have to find and finally stop 'Joker's' gang.
1. The Meeting

**Shattered Memories**

_The meeting_

* * *

**Word count for this chapter:** 8,344

**Disclaimer:** One Piece and all of it's lovely characters belong to Oda, I don't and never will own One Piece except for in my dreams

**Warnings:** Swearing and blood, and a little bit of ooc not much else that you really need to watch out for.

**Hey there! (^U^) This is my new story which I am starting with a whole new and different style of writing. As per mentioned, first time writing like this, and it's only my second story. If you see anything, and I mean _anything_ that I can improve on - whether it's grammar checking or writing styles - please tell me, I will really appreciate it if you do. Oh, and if you have any good ideas for titles (I just took that one because it somewhat fits, somewhat) please tell me, that goes for the chapter names as well. Other then that, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

A long narrow hallway. It was completely painted a blinding white which made the walls and ceiling blend together with the just-as-white floor. The white made it seem like the hallway was clean, like no life was ever ended there, like no sins have ever been committed in the rooms it once lead to, like a normal hallway. However, the sharp metallic smell of blood drifting through the air would mix with the antibiotic smell soaked into the walls which made it seem like a hospital for the demented. Like a sick lab where experiments were conducted with no regards to the suffering caused. There were no exits, no windows or doors anywhere in sight, the only way to go was forwards, or backwards...

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

A lone man staggers through the long white hallway, bathed in blood staining his clothes. He stumbles and trips, licking his blood splattered lips. He heavily leaned on his arm, which was pressed onto the walls, smudging the clean white and painting a bright red streak on the walls. His other hand was pressed to his stomach, trying to put pressure there, where more blood pooled out from between his fingers, behind him was a sea of blood and bodies, an embodiment of hell as some would call it. His yellow sweat-shirt was now red, his blue jeans now brown. His tanned skin could barely be seen from beneath the blood. His tattoos, part of his identity, were unreadable, whether due to all of the blood on them, or the amount of cuts and scratches on them.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suddenly, the man trips, blood pouring from his mouth, chocking on it as it doesn't come out fast enough. His breaths become more labored as he tried to get up, his body shakes from the effort as he manages to lean on one side of the wall. His vision blurs, causing him to see a sheet of white in front of him. His legs shake from blood loss and with no more means to keep him up, crumples beneath him. He falls down. His stomach painting a bright crimson flower on the floor, his head was facing the side, his glassy eyes already unseeing. Unseeing but not yet dead. His ragged breath being the only sound in the hallway, echoing around him. Mocking his weakness as his eyes slowly close, and the world fades away...

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

Kidd groaned in his bed, ears blaring with the sound of his phone ringing. He was not, and never would be, a morning person. He hated having to get up and get ready every morning, so on the weekends he would sleep in well past noon. Waking up at seven in the morning on a _Saturday_ because his phone was ringing was not his definition of a good start on a day. He rolled over, one hand going through his messy red hair (Which he claims defies gravity, not that he really cared) with the other hand pulling his thick red blanket over his head, in a childish attempt to drown out the noise. When that only succeeded in irritating him further he pulled away the blankets. The cold morning air hit him as he took a step off of his bed, and he slightly shivered. Not surprising since he was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

Muttering about he is going to 'Fucking strangle the bastard who decided to wake me up at seven in the fucking morning, then dump the damned carcass into the river so that he would be eaten by fish' etc. etc. etc. He crossed the room in a few long strides and picks up his cell phone which was on the other side of the room for some ('Goddamn') reason. He snatched up the phone and put it to his ears without checking the caller ID, he nearly snarled into the receiver.

"_What?_" okay, maybe he _did_ snarl at the other person, but he was sure that it wasn't his friends seeing as they knew him well enough to _not_ wake him up in the morning. Actually, anyone who even remotely knew him stayed away as far as they could in the mornings. This guy must be an idiot to want to mess with Kidd.

"Is this Eustass Kidd?", okay, scratch that, this was a women. Well, this _girl_ should be insane to want to mess with him. That is, until he remembers about how only one place actually addresses him using his whole name (Supposedly, he didn't _need _a middle name, stupid father). This day just got a whole lot more ridiculous, and it was still only seven in the morning.

Kidd sighed as he ran his hand though his hair again. It seemed to be a habit, a habit he was planing on breaking. His eyes turned to slits and he started snarling into the phone. "What does the police want with me on _such a fine day_?" Kidd nearly growled the last part out. He was irritated and his bed was looking more and more comfortable by the second. If this was another one of the reports on how his father was doing he was going to smash something, most likely something valuable.

"We currently have a teen that was found with major injuries on one of the scouting's. Squad 12 was searching a building which was believed to have been a part of Baroque Works." at this point Kidd yawned. So what if they found a kid that got into a fight? He bet that the injuries weren't even 'Major', most likely just another parent that demanded better protection of the city when her son came back with a few broken bones. The lady on the other side of the phone seemed to hear him yawn. He swore he could _hear _her start to smirk. "And here is the interesting part. When they got there, it seemed that the adolescent had walked a period before collapsing-"Kidd sniggered again. Collapsed, that meant he was weak, he hated weak, and he still couldn't see how this had anything to do with him, "-and when they followed the trail, it lead to a scene of carnage". Okay, that piqued his interest.

The lady stopped her talking again, and when she started her 'speech' once more, Kidd swore she was just messing with him. "And that is all I know, if you truly want to know more then come to the police station as soon as possible... A.S.A.P. As they say it these days isn't it?".

"And why would I do that?" Kidd muttered under his breath, sure that the lady wouldn't be able to hear him, but of course, he just _had_ to be wrong.

"Well, other then the fact that you are currently quite interested in the situation" Kidd tried to deny the fact, but the lady just continued on, "We have reasons to believe that he is either a member or a victim of 'Joker's' and since the officers in charge of that division are... _away,_ you being 'Captain Smoker's' son are in charge of him".

Kidd couldn't say anything against this since it _was_ the truth, but it made no sense! Sure, his dad was an important man in the police force, and he was in charge of the division searching for 'Joker's' head quarters, but that didn't mean that once he was away that all of the responsibilities fell on _his_ shoulders. In fact, he was too shocked to do anything but make gagging noises. He had never really done anything in the police force except some minor volunteer stuff, and he didn't really want to become a police in the future. The only reason he went to the place for volunteering was because his father demanded it. Now they were planning on putting him 'In Charge' of a guy who might be the lead to an important case that hasn't been able to be solved in years? Even he, a person who tried to stay away from most of that kind of shit knew about it, and _that_ was saying something. This new information was throwing Kidd into a moment of turmoil, and yet the lady _still_ had more that she wanted to say.

"You have come to volunteer many times before so you know the place very well, and that also means that you are someone we can trust. From numerous reports of... _fights_ we can gather you aren't weak and can handle yourself, so we aren't putting an innocent officer who has never been in a fight before to someone who might turn out to be a murderer. You won't have to do much, just look after him if he turns out to be a victim, and if he turns out to be a part of the gang, he will be handed to someone else... _probably, _and most likely thrown in jail for it. You will also be in charge of the interrogation, that is all you need to do. Now, I expect you in the station in exactly one hour, do not be late." with that the lady hanged up and Kidd was left listening to the ring tone, before bursting into a fit of swear words and rushing to get ready.

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

Law hadn't felt this comfortable in ages. Which lead him to believe that almost dieing might have been just a dream. But when he tried to get up, a sharp pain in his stomach exploded in him, he frowned and sighed. Realizing that it wasn't a dream, he had failed. Which was very curious now since he was not lying on the cold ground chained to a wall with a blindfold and gag on. He quickly opened his eyes which he didn't know was closed and was blinded by all of the light, causing him to squeeze his eyes close again. When the burning sensation subsided, he opened his eyes again, they were slits this time though, and observed what he could about the room.

He was lying in one of those white beds that you normally find in hospitals. Law noticed a beeping beside him and turned his head to face the sound, it was from a heart monitor which was showing a jagged line and beeping according to his heart beat. Law found this sound very irritating, he didn't need the machine to tell him his heart beat, he could feel it just fine. And it was going normally, not at all strained like the machine thought it was. His body was just different, sometimes his heart beats slower then a normal person's would, it's just how he is. So he wished the machine would just shut up and let him sleep.

Already awake thanks to the machine's beeping, Law's eyes wandered some more until they came across the man that was siting on a chair that had been propped up beside the bed. He was looking at his phone a few seconds earlier but as if on cue, looked up the moment that Law noticed him. He was met with a sharp, burning, copper red, or was it blood red. Law had seen enough blood during his life that he could easily determine the shade, but this man's eyes seemed to blend together the two shades, and Law quite liked it. He studied the man's eyes a little longer till said man started to get up. That was when Law noticed the flamboyant red hair on his head. As he moved, his hair shifted as well, giving his hair a fire like feeling, and Law couldn't help but feel that he has seen that hair style before...

The man stood up, towering over Law who was still lying down, "You're up aren't you." more of a statement then a question, red eyes flickered and Law felt good just by looking at them. He could not tell why, and he didn't really care. He kept a strait face before breaking into a smirk, old habits surfacing.

"Why yes I am, why? Should I still be unconscious? Or would you prefer me dead?" Law had many enemies, some of which would actually save him just so they could kill him while he was conscious. He would not be surprised if this was one of those cases. He hardly had any reason to live for, so he didn't feel frightened, if anything, he felt amused that his time had finally come, and by a guy who had such wonderful-_er..._ nice eyes too.

The man stared at Law for a while longer before he continued, expressionless "You aren't going to be killed, not if you are under my watch". Law now felt confused, why was this guy saying he would protect him? He didn't recognize him, although the red hair seemed familiar...

Law made his bored face, because, well... he was bored. If this guy wasn't going to kill him, might as well get some sleep. However, he did wonder why (And how) he was planning on protecting him. The way he said it says 'I have no idea why I was put to this' all over it. Someone told the red-head to protect him, but who and why were the question...

Law was soon drifting in and out of consciousness. He would fall asleep, wake up ten minuets later, only to fall asleep again almost immediately. In his sleepless state, he was thrown into a white haze, similar to the long hallway, you could only go forward, but no matter how far you went, you would never get anywhere. Another ten minuets and his eyes would flutter open for a second, then close again. Open. Close. Open. Close. All the while, the red-head was just looking at him thought fully, never saying a word. Until at last Law managed to fall into a dreamless sleep, this time black taking over his mind. He welcomed it. White made him stand out, made him vulnerable, he much more preferred this black, which would soak up all of the red as if it weren't ever there. He vaguely heard the door opening as he drifted off. His last thought went along the line of 'Is _he_ going to kill me?'.

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

Kidd found this day to be much more eventful then he had thought it would have been. Once he had stepped into the familiar police station after getting off his motorbike, he walked over to the desk to find out that they had replaced the old desk lady, Kalifa, because it seemed that she was secretly part of this gang that had infiltrated the police and tried to kill the mayor. It didn't bother him too much, the guy was way too weird for Kidd's liking. However she got busted and they replaced her with this new lady, Monet. Now that _did_ bother the guy, Kidd found her obnoxious and rude. She was bugging him about how it took him an extra ten minuets to get to the station. Out of spite he called her harpy once and now she demands him to call her harpy all the time. He was all too happy when he got past the desk and walked to the medical apartment.

The doctor who was waiting for him at the door gave him a clipboard filled with medical terminology which he didn't understand. Before he could ask anything, the doctor told him that it was unlikely that the guy behind the door would wake up within the next two days, so the obvious thought that went through his mind was 'Weakling'. The doctor walked away and Kidd walked though the door.

The first thing that Kidd noticed was the slow beeping of the machine hooked up to the body, then it was the many tubes leading to blood bags, pumping in blood. Finally, it was the body it self. When he first saw it by following the tubes, he swore it was a mummy. The blanket was pulled up the the chest and only one arm was see able, but everything, his face, his arms, were covered in bandages. The only thing Kidd could see were his closed eyes and blue lips. Kidd couldn't even tell what hair color the man had, it was wrapped in bandages. The bandages which were wrapped around the guy looked new, but they were already leaking and the bed was starting to get stained red.

Kidd decided he might as well do some reading since he didn't have to do anything other then keep watch over the guy. Now, Kidd was curious as to why the guy needed so many bandages on him, he may be a brute, but he was a brute who knew about injuries and the need of bandages. They already looked like they were plenty thick yet the blood had already seeped out to the outer most layer and began ruining the bed. He took out his phone, pulled out a chair, and began reading the clip board, using his phone to search up any words he didn't know.

**...**

After a few hours, Kidd was contemplating whether he should chuck the clipboard out the window and drag a doctor over to actually explain what the text meant. He had all but gotten three sentences translated and only understood that the guy had a shattered femur, and a broken patella on his left leg, and dislocated a metacarpus. "Can't they just use goddamn English for once instead of taking all these words from Latin and Greece and shit like that" Kidd muttered very bitterly, his pride had been hurt _very_ bad.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched by something, so he looked up. He had been expecting to see a bird or squirrel which had landed on the window somehow. He had _not_ been expecting to come face to face with a pair of mesmerizing grey-blue eyes. In fact, the eyes looked so out of place that he almost let out a yelp of surprise. But Kidd would not have that. He would not let himself squeal like a little girl who looked into the eyes of a big bad wolf. But in doing so he accidentally got caught up in staring in his eyes. The eyes shimmered with amusement, while they were currently covered by tiredness and boredom, something told him that those eyes were ones which would most of the time show intrigue and light curiosity. The eyes also looked... deep somehow. It seemed that they had emotions, but had been broken into and ripped out of their souls. This lead to an empty looking silveriness and blue looking curiosity flickering around. The kind of eyes that Kidd felt he could spend all day studying. Which is why he stood up so fast.

He would have none of that. This was Kidd, and he was not the kind of person who gets himself lost in another's eyes. Especially not a guy's. So he said the first thing to come to mind, which of course made himself sound stupid.

"You're up, aren't you,", when the words left his lips, Kidd was slapping himself mentally for how stupid that sounded. He was more surprised by what the other said though.

The man smirked, he fucking _smirked_ at the question. WHo finds that kind of question funny? "Why yes I am, why? Should I still be unconscious? Or would you prefer me dead?" the man's smirk made Kidd wonder whether he was joking or serious. His gut told him that it was a little of both. Now Kidd was intrigued. He didn't get to hear this man's story since he 'Arrived so Late', he had simply been told to come into the room and make sure the now smirking man didn't get attacked. And it turns out that the doctor had been wrong, he woke up already.

"You aren't going to be killed, not if you are under my watch" Kidd wasn't too sure as to why he said that, but the way that the man said it seemed that he was used to being hunted down and killed. The thought excited Kidd, fighting other men always made it more interesting for Kidd.

The other man suddenly looked bored, it seemed that he wasn't too concerned about what was happening if he wasn't about to killed, Kidd would have been lying to himself if he wasn't intrigued by this. Soon, it seemed that the man had fallen asleep, and another person entered the room.

Kidd turned his head around and saw a grey suite wearing a hat, he literally only saw a suit and a hat which read Penguin. The only thing that proved him wrong, that there was a person beneath those clothes, was a thin stretch of skin between the shadow caused by the hat and the long pulled out collar. Kidd didn't recognize this person, but it seemed that this 'Penguin' knew Kidd.

"Good morning Kidd", it seemed that Kidd's confused face was see able by Penguin through the shadow of his hat. A chuckle rolled off of his mouth and he continued, "I met you when I was brought in as a suspected victim a few years ago" that clicked in Kidd's head. Indeed, when he was younger, he used to accompany his dad to work, those days he had wanted to become an officer, but it had passed once he had started playing with screws and bolts and what not.

"Ah. So what are you doing here...?"

"Penguin" Kidd's non-existent eyebrows went up as the thought that he might have heard wrong played in his head. Said man seemed to read his thoughts and nodded, somehow not allowing the patch of see able skin increase in area. "My parents named me Penguin, but if that bothers you, feel free to call me whatever you like".

Kidd started shaking, Penguin walked further in, closing the door. He only met this guy once before in his life, and yet he still knew what was about to happen. Almost immediately after the door was closed, Kidd burst out in laughter so loud and erratic that he clutched his stomach to try and stop it's shaking. Penguin blushed slightly, this happened often enough, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Despite all of the noise that Kidd was making, Law didn't wake up again. Only scrunched up his eyebrows and grunted in his sleep.

After a few moments of boisterous laughter, Kidd finally quieted down and sighed. A smile was still on his lips since he was still amused though. "Well, first we've got _Kidd,_ then there is _Killer_, and now we have _Penguin_?" A chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about the irony of their names, "What is with parents and their naming? I thought me and Killer were the only ones...".

"Killer?... You have a friend name _Killer_?" Penguin asked him, with the same amount of curiosity Kidd had moments ago.

Kidd was sure that underneath the hat, Penguin was making a face, a 'Are You Sure?' face. "Yeah, Killer, also got Heat and Wire as well", Kidd thought back to the guys he used to hang out with. Heat and Wire had gone to another University, so they haven't been hanging out much. They had planned for a get-together in the next month, so he was fine with it. Penguin however...

"Ha ha ha, This is just... wow..." he was doubling over with laughter, Kidd didn't see how it was _that_ funny, but seeing as how he had just done the same to Penguin, he decided not to speak against it. "Well, that makes five of us which have stupid names, enough to start a club".

"Five?"

"I have a friend named Shachi" Penguin waited for Kidd's response, whether or not he knew Japanese would tell him whether or not Kidd got the joke.

There was a momentary silence before Kidd once again burst out laughing, "Oh god, this is just so rich! Your name is Penguin and you have a friend named _Killer Whale_? Oh god," supposedly, Kidd knew Japanese, Penguin smiled to himself about the fact, Shachi _was_ his friend, but that didn't mean that he couldn't get a good laugh out of his name now and then, after all, Shachi did the same with Penguin's name.

After a few more minuets, Kidd had calmed down. He looked towards Penguin again with a smirk, "Although, if you suggest the club idea to any of them, you should get ready to fight or run for your lives". Killer wasn't called killer and not teased for it because he was weak. No, it was because anyone who laughed at him would call out his name without realizing it. Heat and Wire were great too, of course not as good as Killer or Kidd, but much better then many of the street fighters out there.

"Me and Shachi can hold our own in a fight thank you very much" surprisingly, Penguin managed to say all of that without a trace of sarcasticness in his voice. Which Kidd found amusing again, this time he didn't say anything back, only snorted, finding that very hard to believe.

In the silence that followed, both men were sizing each other up. Kidd found it much harder to get a hold of how strong the other was since the suit was baggy and did not define any muscles behind it. Kidd realized he was at a big disadvantage already, and they haven't even started the fight! Now this was just-

"If you are planning to start a club for bad names, could I join?" Kidd whipped his head around to see the injured man sitting up in his bed. Kidd could tell from what little he understood from the clipboard that the other man should not be doing anything even remotely close to moving. Which made him pissed, he was about to growl at the other man but before he could say anything, Penguin beat him to the chase.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

Law woke up again after only just falling asleep, and the reason wasn't because of the loud laughter that he heard the second he regained consciousness, it was because of the fact that he had insomnia. Fatigue and drugs could only bring him so far into the land of sleep, and now that both had worn off, Law was awake and as alert as ever. So he listened to the conversation, not the least bit offended that neither men had seemed to notice him being awake. The first thing that he learned was that Penguin was here... interesting. Law wondered why the man was there. He had made sure to erase every part of his memory regarding that place and the people there. Including himself.

The second thing he learned, was that Penguin and Shachi had somehow met up and became friends. When he heard this, his eyes narrowed down to slits and he stared at the ceiling, as if he were staring at a person. "You know, I hate my life. It would have been better for me to just die. This is just torture", Law muttered to himself more then anything. He remembered when he first met the both of them. They were still young and barely over ten years of age. They were trembling as they were introduced to a room they had never been to, surrounded by people they didn't know. They latched onto Law, the only one remotely their age. They remembered nothing of their past, and it took a long time to help them get free.

But that was all in the past, the present was more important. He heard them talking about a stupid name club, and from that, he concluded that when they said Killer, they had meant a person which was most likely the red-head's friend. He almost laughed out loud right then and there. He made an effort to sit up, his bones groaning as he put strain on them, which were easily ignored.

He looked on as the two 'Toughy tough men' stared each other down, and trying to see each other's strength. Law could tell that the well muscled one that was there the first time he woke up, was getting very pissed and irritated since he couldn't see anything because of the suit that Penguin wore. It was amusing to Law to watch as the red-head get more and more pissed, but he was getting bored of being ignored. He smirked and decided to break the silence.

Seeing as how his name was freaking _Law_, it would make sense to join the 'Stupid Name club' wouldn't it? "If you are planning to start a club for bad names, could I join?", he watched in amusement as both men swung their heads to face Law and both had gaping mouths for a second. The red-head's face scrunched up into one that showed completely how pissed he was at the moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but Penguin asked a question that Law was not prepared for.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Law almost fell over when he heard the question, but managed to stop the movement, only frowning instead of flying face fist into the floor. Penguin wasn't supposed to remember anything. He wasn't supposed to feel that Law seemed familiar. In fact, why was he even here in the first place?

"Maybe. I don't know how you look like, so I don't know if I know you, and I can't read minds so I don't know whether or not you know me" Law's mouth curled up into a smirk, "Why don't you tell me why you came here in the first place and I might be able to tell you your answer". Law's smirk grew bigger as Penguin hesitated. Law made sure that Penguin wasn't to tell _anyone_ about what happened back then, but apparently, Law was an exception to that. Penguin's resolve to not tell anybody any personal info crumble and told him what he wanted to know. He couldn't help it. It felt just like he was baiting the little red riding hood to come sit beside the big bad wolf, it was all just too amusing.

Of course, the red-head which Law still didn't have a name for (But at this point he was sure it was a stupid one) looked pissed and irritated. Law wasn't too sure why, but he'll get there later, right now, Penguin had his attention as he explained why he was here.

Penguin was leaning from side to side, fidgeting with his hands, obviously still having doubts about telling Law anything. "You see... about seven years ago, I came to my house with no memory of anything except my name and age. But I got help from... someone and I was sent back to my house. They seemed to recognize me even though I didn't recognize them. Apparently the same person also informed the police about my return, and I'm sure you remember me from the time that I returned", the red-head nodded and Penguin continued, "I... was told not to mention my memory problem to the police, as well as to always hide my face. I listened and well..." Law was amused, finally getting to see what it felt like to be free from there and not even having to remember about the times spent in there. Of course he made sure to get Penguin and Shachi to hide their faces. Their memory was wiped when they were brought to the 'Organization', and it took a lot for Law to find out they were in the missing children's list. If he had altered their face too much, they would have become unrecognizable and leaving them with no place to go. If Law wasn't able to change their appearance, then they would have to hide their face or else they will be sniffed out by _them. _And nobody would want that.

Law lied through his teeth, there was no benefit or reason for Penguin to know the truth. "Yes, well, what does that have to do with little old me?" he was smirking again, and this irritated the red-head once again. Law could tell – if he was really going to be stuck with him, it was going to be a very amusing time.

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

This person's smirk was getting on Kidd's nerves more then he thought it should have. A few moments ago, he looked sick and a tired, now he was all happy and chipper, and unless the report was wrong, he should have too many broken bones to be able to sit up, but it seemed that it was wrong.

Penguin and that other guy were talking about something that Kidd would have found very hard to share with someone you just met, and even harder with an onlooker, but it seemed that it just came out of Penguin's mouth, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Well... I don't know how to explain this... since I was a past suspect, I was asked to come over to the police station for some reason, then told to come into this room by the lady at the desk. When I came in I started to talk to Kidd here because I knew him, and I was supposed to wait for you to wake up. But when I saw you... you look... familiar?" Kidd glanced at the teen again and saw a surprised face, but amusement and curiosity were also present especially in his eyes, and it didn't take all too long for the smirk to come back. Kidd began to think that that was his normal face.

"Oh? And why would I be familiar to you?", the annoying smirk still there.

"Well... I would say it's your eyes, you have bags don't you, they seem very... familiar", Kidd looked over at the wounded man again. Indeed, it was true, it was mostly hidden by the bandages which were wrapped around his face as well as the rest of his body; he had dark bags which made it seem that he hardly got any sleep on a good night, which almost made Kidd feel bad for the guy, if only he wasn't so annoying.

"Hmm... intriguing" the man seemed to ponder something before continuing, his fingers playing with the blanket, "No, I don't think I know you" Law said before looking up and smirking, _again_ "Sorry".

Penguin looked disappointed and down cast, a small frown the only visible thing on his... everything actually. The fact that Kidd could tell that Penguin was feeling sad was confusing to say the least. Not that he gave a shit. There was currently more pressing matters on his mind then the soap opera playing before his eyes.

Kidd walked over and sat back down in his chair and waved the clip board in the air, "Well, not that I would like to break up this _touching reunion,_" the injured man flinched when Kidd said that line, "But I would like to know how much of this doctor's report is true and how much is fabricated." . That got his attention. He held out his left hand and it took a while for Kidd to figure out he wanted the clip board.

Kidd's left eye brow (Which was still un-seeable) raised up as he made a skeptic face when he handed the papers over. The man grabbed the clip board and brought it to his face to read. The man could only use his one hand which was lying on top of the blankets, and he was fumbling with the pages. It seemed that he was having trouble flipping the many pages that the clip board held with his one hand, Kidd snickered before his face scrunched up when the man lying in the bed started to unwrap his bandages on his arm.

Since he was only able to use that one arm, he was biting the bandages until it ripped and the loose end of a _very _bloody bandage was resting in his mouth. The man then started moving his arm around in a circular motion, unwrapping the white bandage slowly. Kidd was no doctor, but he was sure that you weren't supposed to unwrap bandages unless a doctor was in the room. But he got no time to express his 'Worries' to the man because in a second the bandages were off. And Kidd was looking at a completely shredded arm.

The many cuts and scratches decorating the arm looked painful and uncomfortable. Many of them had scabbed over, but some of them had started to bleed again. Just from a look at the arm could tell you that many of the cuts were deep, and some of them showed bone through the torn flesh. Kidd flinched just from looking at it, and Penguin staggered backwards. The man who was supporting the wounds though, paid no mind to the cuts in his arms o the reactions of the people watching, only muttered about how the blood was annoying, then started to read the clip board.

Using the wounded arm of course.

Kidd could feel his arm burning just from looking at that arm. He wasn't a wussy when it came to wounds, and he would probably be able to kill people and stomach it pretty well as well. But he was no sadist... at least not that much of a sadist, and he couldn't help but wince every time the arm moved to turn the paper. He scowled at both the fact that he was feeling... _sympathy_ for this man, as well as the fact that it seemed that he wasn't paying attention to the leaking blood. There was no way in hell anyone was going to find out though.

Penguin wasn't much better off. However, his expression was undetectable and hidden under his clothing. Out of concern, he voiced a suggestion and question, "Why don't you use the other arm?". It seemed normal enough, but it caused the other man to blink in surprise to the question.

The surprise wore off quickly though, as the man tilted his head to the side and smirked, _again_. "Well, my other arm is covered in ripped tissue much like this one, but it broken in three spots, and my cuts there are infected, unlike the ones on this arm,", he said it all to cheerfully, as if he was talking about the weather instead of the massive injuries he had, He lifted up his right arm – the one which wasn't wrapped in bandages – up before continuing,"This arm was pooped out of it's socket, making a little bit of strain on my shoulders, but is in a much better condition then my other one, making it ideal to use for the moment at least.". He went back to reading the clip board, leaving smudgy red streaks everywhere his fingers touched the page.

Kidd was, once again, shocked by this man. Shocked and impressed. Of course, he would rather rip his tonge out with his own hands then have to admit that to anyone. He had never truly gotten injuries that severe before, he had his share of dislocated joints and broken bones because of fights (Despite being an officer, 'Smoker' actually had no problems with him fighting. Apparently, his sense of 'Justice' is following what you think is right, giving Kidd a whole lot more freedom then you would have thought).

The pain must be excruciating, yet the man was handling it like it was the most simple thing in the world. Of course, the trembling of the clip board didn't escape Kidd's eyes. He could tell how much pain was involved with simply moving, but the man still was. Which was no small feat, even if he had pain killers injected. It was at this point when Kidd realized that the injured seemed able to understand the clip board and could feel his ego taking another hit.

Kidd growled at seemingly nothing, which got the attention of both of the men currently in the room with him. Penguin was the one who spoke first, "What's wrong Kidd?", leaning down slightly so that they were face to face, Kidd being much shorter now since he was sitting down.

This got a confused stare from the injured man, "Kid? But he couldn't be that much younger then you..." in the next second, realization dawned on this man's face and his eyebrows raised up in surprise, then squinted down and a taunting smirk was on his face. "Oh, I see now, nice name by the way, _Kidd_". Kidd snarled, and snarled a second time when Penguin stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. My dad decided to call me Kidd, said it was 'Simple and he wouldn't forget it', _I_ think it's revenge because _his_ dad decided he would be called _Smoker_ when he was a baby" Kidd all but spit out at him.

The man in question literally jerked back like he was shot when he heard that staement, his eyes were full of shock and doubt, which were screaming 'No Fucking Way' mixed with 'Are You Serious' and a hint of 'Fuck My Life/Life Hates Me/Fate Is Screwing With Me'. Kidd felt oddly satisfied if not amused at the man's reaction. The look full of disbelief directed at Kidd continued for a while longer before Penguin coughed, most likely he couldn't take the tense atmosphere.

"So – Do you know why you're here? Or why I'm here for that matter?", Penguin asked and Kidd was reminded of why he was here in the first place.

"He is also suspected of being involved with 'Joker',", the man on the bed frowned before looking back at the clip board, but being a somewhat seasoned fighter, Kidd could tell the man had tensed up and seemed to be studying him from the corner of his eye. Kidd found this action strange, but the next thing that came out of said stranger's mouth was even more puzzling.

"So, Eustass-ya, are you substituting for your father?".

Kidd faltered and twitched his left eye, involuntarily, there were two things that were completely wrong with that question. Oddity number one: The guy knew (Or guessed) his last name, which he distinctively remembers was not revealed to the person unless he heard the talk between Kidd and Penguin, and oddity number two was the fact that he brought up his father. Kidd couldn't place the reason though, it seemed out of place, like something was missing...

Penguin didn't notice (Or possibly didn't care) and looked at Kidd for his answer. Kidd threw his hands up in a mock 'Show of Defeat', "Yes, my _all important _dad is in some unknown-to-me state. He won't be back until somewhere in September at the earliest.". A bad feeling crept up Kidd's back, and the less tense posture of the man sitting in the bed proved it.

He had given him an answer without the need for a question to be asked. A way that let the other know what he wanted to know without letting it out that he was snooping. 'Oh, so that's how you want to play huh', Kidd took the unspoken challenge and tried to think up of something to say.

"So, you have already found out my name, isn't it fair that you give up your's?", Kidd said with a slight smile, which was returned quite quickly.

"Well, as I already told you, it's a stupid name and I would like to see if you can guess it." pause, smirk, "You have three tries.".

"And why would I do that?" Kidd said irritated again, a small frown on his face.

The man started to fold the edges of the paper absentmindedly before looking up again, right into Kidd's eyes, "Because I find it amusing".

Kidd felt like objecting to this 'Game' of his, but before he could voice his objection, the man continued, "Every time you guess it wrong then I will give you a clue, you get two clues in total.". The man lifted up his arm – the one that wasn't covered in bandages – and pointed two fingers up. Kidd snorted, although he could feel his competitiveness start to make itself known, he wanted to win and to show that he was better then the guy in front of him.

"Fine, fine, you win. Lets see..." Kidd leaned on his arm as he thought of a fitting name to start with, preferably one that showed how he felt that this guy was annoying. He remembered the strange eye color and decided he might as well go with it. "Grey."

The man snickered, apparently amused by the name Kidd chose. "Nope, not Grey, although I am pretty sure there is someone out there who actually has that name."

Kidd tilted his head to the side, "Really? Poor bastard.".

Another snicker, "Aww, come on Eustass-ya, you never know, someone might actually like this 'Poor Bastard'. Anyways, my name starts with a L, two more Eustass-ya.".

Eustass laughed in his head about the thought of a guy who's name was actually Grey. The name sounded very amusing, very amusing indeed. But to chose the right name out of the many that were wrong was a huge challenge when the only thing you knew about it was the fact that it started with a L. And Kidd wasn't too much of a fan of challenges when it didn't involve fists, even though he enjoyed winning, who doesn't?

So Kidd just picked another name out of the blue, "Lion", after the word left his mouth he regretted it as the stranger's face mocked his name choice.

"Now that, Eustass-ya, is an interesting choice for a name."

Kidd actually felt a tad embarrassed, a light red on his face, much lighter then the color of his hair. He looked down at the floor and muttered, half to himself and half to the other man, Penguin now completely forgotten. "Yeah, yeah, no one cares. Now shut up and tell me the clue.", Kidd was feeling degraded as he was playing with his game. But right now, all he wanted was to get the name right and get over with it.

"Now, your last clue is that it ties in very strongly with the police. Police protect it and enforce it, and yes, it is a noun."

Kidd was thoroughly irritated and just shouted ~ ahem,~ told the man the first word that came to his head just to end the game, "Law". Not expecting the man to say that he got it right at all.

"Yep, that's it". Kidd looked at the man, no, _Law,_ expecting him to say it was all a joke, but what he did say surprised him even more.

As Law lifted up the bed sheets and lay down, smoothing the cover, he wrapped his arm into the back into the bandages. "Now, please pretend I never woke up". Kidd was confused as Law closed his eyes once the arm was completely wrapped up again.

As if on cue, a moment after his eyes fluttered shut, a doctor came into the room, holding another one of those (Stupid) clip boards. He was wearing a pink surgery suit with sunglasses and a surgery mask. Flipping through the pages, the doctor said, "Okay, we will have to ask you to leave now, the surgery room is ready and we will have to stitch the torn tissue together.". Great it seemed that everyone in here liked to hide their faces.

Kidd eyed the doctor suspiciously, "Shouldn't you have done that the minuet he came in?". Penguin shuddered, most likely remembering the state Law's arm was in. The doctor only sighed adjusted his glasses.

"I would have liked to, but I have never been here before and I don't know about the surgery room, and operating on a patient when you have no idea where everything is is even more dangerous then letting him be." The man sighed when he saw the confused expression on Kidd's face.

"Look, I'll explain later, but for now I need to take the unconscious guy to the surgery room before he loses too much blood.", the doctor said impatiently, already unhooking the lines connecting to the heart monitor, getting ready to push the moveable bed out into the hallway.

"He's not unconscious you know,", Kidd muttered to himself. But it fell on deaf ears as Law was rolled out to get stitches.

* * *

**And that's it for now, it might be a little while until I update the next chapter though, since I want to write seven chapters in advance for this story. I have some questions for you though I will ask them later in the story, so... please help... (- o_o)-  
**


	2. Stupid Doctors!

**Shattered Memories**

_Stupid Doctors!_

* * *

**Word count for this chapter:** 8,507

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, if I owned One Piece, I would probably have a computer that does not _FREEZE EVERY TIME I TRY TO WORK ON MY STORIES!_

**Warnings:** Swearing and blood, and a little bit of ooc not much else that you really need to watch out for.

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but my computer kept on freezing, and it's hard to really get into the story when that happens. The good news is that I managed to write up to chapter five and am working on chapter six. But I need your opinion, what should Killer's last name be? I am horrible at names, whether it's remembering them, or making them up. So... **_help._

* * *

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

If Law thought that sitting up with all of those injuries in the hospital hurt, then the pain he was experiencing now would be considered as sheer torture. The doctor with the pink suite had pushed his bed into the surgery room, and was stitching his wounds shut right now. But of course, one huge factor had been the cause of this scrutinizing pain, and he blamed it all on the doctor attending to him at that moment.

After all, Law wasn't on any pain killers.

Sure he had the ones left flowing in his bloodstream after the first injection, but it wasn't going to last long. His body was always like that. Anything that was unfamiliar in his body was quickly disposed of. This included alcohol, drugs, poison, anything that wasn't naturally in his body was soon gone, with poison and drugs, it was like a blessing, but with antibiotics and sometimes alcohol, it was dreadful.

So that was why the painfully short life-span of the painkillers was tormenting Law's consciousness, and it didn't seem like he was going to get anymore soon.

Because the doctor forgot to say one more thing. The reason he was told to do Law's surgery was because they had an inadequate amount of available doctors, so much that they told one of the newer arrivals to help with surgery. Of course, this was also because a whole lot of patients had arrived as well, and by patients, they mean police officers fresh from a battle.

Unit 7 had returned from a war between two smaller gangs, but they were a rowdy bunch, both of them were known to cause mayhem and panic whenever they fought. The policemen were dispatched to protect the innocents and so that no civilians were hurt. Now, as mentioned earlier, these two groups were strong, very strong, and that made up for the lack of men.

The end of the fight resulted in many wounded officers and a very short–handed hospital. Thankfully, they didn't use that many bullets seeing as the police still had control over the trafficking of arms, but they still came back with broken bones, knife cuts, amputations... Most of the pain killers were administered to the people who were still conscious, and since Law was thought to be unconscious, was not given any to dull the pain.

However, anybody who knew Law (And remembered enough to tell the tale) could say with confidence that he was one hell of an actor (Except for his smirk which seems to be the one facial expression he can't hide. In fact, it seems that he intentionally smirks like that just to get a reaction out of someone). So despite the nervousness he felt when a needle poked a whole through his flesh and dragging the thread through, tightening it all the while, he didn't move. Even though the pain threatened his eyes to water and for him to scream his throat hoarse, he didn't move. Even though his muscles twitched and his breath was becoming ragged, he kept a strait face and looked unconscious.

But the feeling that caused Law the most uncomfort by far, was fear. He had never once been operated on by another, the only time that happened was probably when he was born, since it was impossible for him to... never mind. After that, the... the incident happened, and since then, Law had to do it himself. He wasn't allowed to go to a proper hospital or medic, and he certainly wasn't allowed to use the 'Facility's' special hospital, this led to Law doing it himself. In the beginning, he had to dress his wounds, then as he grew up, and he had popped the joints back into their sockets. More time passed and he had to nurse broken bones and make casts. Never had someone done it for him, at least not as far as he could remember...

But all of his thoughts were driven out as he felt another needle slide into the flesh of his left arm. The pain burning, causing him to to bite his lips in attempt not to make a sound. He barely noticed the iron taste overflowing in his mouth, all that was registered in his mind was the pain and sheer terror of the man currently helping him. 'How ironic, a doctor afraid of another doctor's needles'. Law wished, no begged for the relief of unconsciousness. Then the pain would have dulled. Then the fear would have stopped. Then he would have been able to float in nothingness where... nothing would have gone wrong, he would still be in the past... the past that was less then perfect. The past which was... shattered.

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

Kidd looked at the door where the doctor had pushed Law through. He sighed loudly through his mouth and leaned back into the chair until he was literally half off of the seat, head resting on the back rest. Penguin looked almost as confused, but not nearly as frustrated.

Kidd was a man who was egotistical, and the fact that he just played by Law's games for even a few minuets was bad enough. Never mind the fact that he already knew Kidd' last name while Kid didn't know Law's, never mind the fact that Kidd didn't see the moment when Law got up and had started to listen in to the conversation, never mind the fact that his eyes were so- aarrrgggghhhhhhh!

Kidd's fist involuntarily flew and slammed into the wall, leaving a small dent. Both of the men could hear a womanly scream and clattering of metal objects on the ground through the thin walls. Kidd didn't care at all, Penguin however, ran through the doors to help the lady up. He could hear Penguin talking to the lady and most likely helping her up.

When Penguin walked into the room again, Kidd had decided that he has had enough. He slowly got out of the chair and walked out. He approached the front desk where the new desk lady was scribbling something down on a black notebook. As he approached, the phone rang and the green haired lady picked it up, talking into the receiver. Kidd eyed the green hair, "And I thought that my red hair was freaky" Kidd muttered, shaking his head as he hurried through the door. Before he could leave ear-shot though, Monet called after him.

"Mister Eustass Kidd,", she was holding a hand to the receiver of the phone. Kidd turned around and saw her walking towards him after putting the phone down on the desk.

"What?" he _really _wanted to go home and take a nap before doing anything else. He had also promised Killer that he would go to the park later, apparently Killer noticed a gang of drug dealers and wanted to beat them up. Of course, Kidd wanted to join as well, but that means he can only sleep for an hour at most before leaving again. So he wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could sleep a little longer. But it seems that Monet wasn't going to let him.

Monet stopped her brisk walk as she looked up to the towering figure of Eustass Kidd, she was a whole head shorter then him. She was standing right in front of him, with only a few centimeters separated their bodies. Kidd felt colder now then he did when he was about to step out the door. He decided to blame the colder weather they had that day despite it being in the middle of June. Monet showed no signs of noticing the change in temperature. "Could you tell me what you think of our... patient?".

Kidd narrowed his eyes, confused that he was asked to say something like that. "...Why?" he would be lying if he trusted this lady more then the last one which turned out to be a spy. In fact, his instincts were practically screaming at him 'THIS PERSON IS SUSPICIOUS! DO NOT TRUST HER! (Also, she's a bitch)', and Kidd's instincts were almost always right, and so he wasn't planning on sharing any information, regardless of how annoying the guy was and how much he would _love_ to tell someone private information just to annoy him.

The lady in question however, made no sign of noticing Kidd's uneasiness, instead she seemed to be focusing entirely on giving Kidd a good reason. Apparently, Monet thought that just asking was enough for Kidd to tell her what she wants, well, the only one who could do that was Killer, and that was because if Kidd didn't answer immediately, Killer starts bitching like a pregnant woman and eventually making Kidd say more then necessary. Which never ends well in Kidd's case. Monet wasn't Killer and so she wasn't going to get an answer unless she gave a _really_ good reason, and sometimes, even a _really_ good reason jut isn't good enough, times like when the asker was a bitch like her.

"Well... I wanted to know how patient was doing, I wasn't told of anything else, other then what I told you... and I'm not allowed inside... won't you tell me what you learned?" a fake innocence was sparkling in her eyes, but it was made all the more fake by the smirk she was wearing on her face. Kidd's eyes twitched, he swore, if he saw another smirk, he was going to rip the guy's lips off of his face and stitch it back on upside down so the bastard would be stuck frowning the rest of his life.

Kidd tried to calm down and say the next few line slowly, "Why don't you go ask the guy yourself then? I'm sure he will be more _willing_ to answer your questions then I will be," but the words came out at a low hiss with a threat evident with the slow tempo he was using. Monet was either a timid person, or she knew how to read between the lines and wisely backed off. Kidd growled at her once before walking out side.

When he stepped out the door, he was met with a cool breeze which made his jacket gently flap against his torso. He enjoyed the change of temperature from blistering hot to cool as he made his way to his black and red motor cycle. It would take a few minuets to make it back to his apartment if he obeyed by the speed limit. Kidd smirked, hell, he grinned as he pulled down his goggles, he didn't like the helmet which covered his entire face, so it was shoved into the bag which was strapped on the side (His own touch). He put the key in and turned it to the right, and kicked up the kick stand. He pushed the 'Engine kill button' to on, pressed on the clutch, and pressed down on the yellow button. The familiar roar and vibration filled his ears, and he enjoyed the sensation it filled him with. He shifted to first and let go of the clutch, the motorcycle drove out of the parking lot for the police/hospital.

Once he got onto the road, he shifted to second, then third gear and zoomed down the street, wind blasting in his face, causing his unzipped jacket to flap even harder behind him. Being the son of a cop didn't stop him from going over the seed limit, and he relished in the feeling of freedom. There weren't too many cars out at that time, so Kidd wasn't too worried about crashing. And the few that were out were easily bypassed by Kidd. The ride to his apartment was uneventful and he parked his bike in a space where another bike (Belonging to Killer) was parked. The two bikes took up the whole space and no one argues about it. Kidd quickly locked his bike's brakes and made his way to his floor.

Once Kidd open the door to his room, he shrugged off his jeans and jacket, and dove into the bed. Before he snoozed off, he glanced at the clock, the red light showed it was twelve o'clock, Killer told him to meet him at one, he had an hour. In minuets Kidd was snoring and dreaming about the bloodshed that was going to happen soon.

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

Law sighed as he was finally rolled back into the room where he was once again hooked up to the pointless machine and some blood bags. He would have turned the machine's beeping off, but his arms were numb from the sheer amount of pain he went through in the short amount of time. Both of his previous visitors were gone, which left Law a little glad that Smoker's son and Penguin weren't around to pry, but bored seeing as there wasn't anyone to talk to or tease. 'Speaking of teasing...' Law smirked, 'That Eustass Kidd was funny, just like his father...'. Law frowned, the fact that Kidd was here, meant that his father was here somewhere as well, and after... the incident... Law wasn't all to eager to meeting the man. He would surely ask too many questions for his own good.

No, Law couldn't meet Smoker again.

He sat up, cringing as the stinging of his newly dressed wounds demanded that he lay down. Breathing heavily, Law tapped his casts, seeing as the numbness was dull enough that he could somewhat feel with his... arm again. Both of his legs were covered in the hard casing, and he was _still_ completely wrapped in bandages. He growled at the white fabric covering every inch of his body. He noticed a doctor walking towards the door before he _saw_ her walk through the door. But there wasn't enough time to do anything, so he could only watch as an old lady made her way through the door.

When their eyes met, the old lady observed Law, and Law was busy trying to see how long it would take to knock her out, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be up - and the doctor should know that - and unless he wanted to be probed by curious doctors and who knows what else, he should not let them find out. However, he was surprised by the lady when she started laughing, or cackling (which ever fits better), when she saw Law. The old lady started to chug a bottle of liquor which she brought with her to the room. If Law was a conventional doctor, he would have been repulsed by the fact that she brought alcohol to a hospital, but Law was not, and never would be considered a conventional doctor.

After a few gulps (Which couldn't be too good for her bladder, considering her age) she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and sighed "Ha! I knew it! Those doctors needed more training if they couldn't tell an unconscious man from a conscious one.", she leaned against the door and drank some more, "Calling them-selves Isshi-100, Ha! I need to retrain the whole lot of them!".

Law just looked on at the old lady's rambling. She was acting too hyper for her age, and was drinking an unimaginable amount. The old lady didn't seem to even consider her age limits, she wore a short shirt showing off her belly piercing, and a purple jacket along with purple pants. A pair of round sunglasses rested in her white blonde hair. Law guessed her to be around one hundred thirty-hundred forty years old, and as a doctor, was wondering why she was still so... energetic.

The women's eyebrow raised as she regarded Law "Do you want to know the secret of my youthfulness?" she asked in all seriousness.

Law's eyebrow raised and joined hers at the top of their heads, "Honestly? Yes, I am wondering why you are still... standing.".

The lady began laughing that sounded suspiciously like that of a witch's, throwing her head up so that she was laughing at the celling. "You know, you are the first one who actually wants to know, and so, you are the first one I am going to deny.". She looked down at Law again, this time with a soft smile on her lips, like a grandma's.

Law decided to ignore the fact that the old lady was somewhat irritating, "Okay then, could you please tell me what the reason for your visit is?" seriously, Law would prefer it if the lady wasn't somehow related to his past in _any_ way. It was the best thing for her, and him.

Apparently, god, fate, Zeus, whoever is up there that determines his fate, hates him. "You had some sort of relationship with the whole 'Joker' gangs right? Have you ever heard of someone called Trafalgar Law?".

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

Kidd walked down to the riverside where Killer was waiting for him. As he approached his friend (Who for some reason always wore this weird bike helmet whenever they fought) he could see their opponents on the other side of the water, getting ready to cross the bridge. It was an old looking bridge made out of wood and peeling white paint, whenever someone crossed it, creaking noises could be heard on the other side. Which is why most of the people would use the newer one further up river. He counted twenty men, all were armed. Kidd grinned, "How did you get them to confess to the drugs?".

"I didn't, I just _told_ them that I was going to say something about it to my friend who _happened _to be with the police. I also _happened_ to mention I was going to be alone with my friend on Saturday at one o'clock near the river. _Alone_" Kidd could tell Killer was smirking, most likely at how easy it was for him to make the other gangsters 'Dance' to his rhythm. Well, Killer was considered a gangster as well, pretty much anyone who fights these days and is not a police is considered a gangster these days. Kidd would have been as well, but his father being a police and all...

Those thoughts were for another time. The others had already noticed Kidd and Killer on the other side of the river, and were starting to cross the wooden bridge. Kidd cracked his knuckles, in preparation of the upcoming fight. The first ten had made it across already, and Kidd was already disappointed. Many of them looked like they had never been in a fight, the way that they were just recklessly swinging their bats or knives and what not with a confident sneer, wasting energy. They looked excited, like they weren't about to enter a fight where they were about to get pummeled. They were all newbies who didn't know the first thing to do in a battle. Kidd sighed, fighting those kind of fighters were always annoying, they assumed they weren't going to leave with anything worse then a few scratches, but Kidd knew that a punch from him would leave a nasty black mark if not break the bone.

Those poor men, they aren't going to leave 'Unscarred'.

This wasn't going to take long at all, and it wasn't going to be an exciting match. Kidd decided he was going to sit this one out, he sat down on the grass, away from where the newbies were charging at. "You deal with this, these guys aren't worth my time." Kidd muttered, stifling a yawn. Killer shrugged, but it was obvious that he he wasn't planning on going all out either, since he hadn't taken his hand guards out.

"These guys are the lackeys, but their higher ups have to be better, if we are lucky, their boss will show up.". Killer started stretching for the fight. Kidd thought that that was completely unnecessary, but was interested by what Killer just said.

"Boss?"

"Yeah," Killer started running towards the group, fast enough that he would have set a new world record, "I heard-," Killer had started to pummel the group as they were still in shock at his speed, all the while shouting to Kidd, "That their boss is-," Killer ducked under a knife which flew past his head, wielded by a newbie who obviously didn't know what he was dealing with. You do not make wide movements like that when you are wielding a knife, it leaves you open for attacks, and you never attack with a knife period when you are in the middle of a crowd of people who are your allies. Because it didn't stop and stick where it was supposed to, it continued to fly until it stabbed one of their own men in the gut. Killer was behind them in a flash, and kicked the stabber into the stabbed. "Kuro. Didn't your dad say he was-," someone brought a chainsaw and decided it would be smart to show it off to Killer, _Killer_, the guy who had such a large obsession with rotating blades that he custom ordered one to fight with. He took one look at it and decided he wanted it. Killer stopped the vibrating saw when it was aimed at his gut by kicking the plastic handle away from his body, grabbed the handle, yanked it out of the owner's hands, and proceed to nearly hack someone's arm off, bold gushing everywhere. "In jail or dead or something?". Kidd could tell that, under the mask, Killer was grinning like a maniac, and add the bloodied chain-saw...

After Killer had bathed everyone in a sea of blood, the 'Fighters' started to run away, some were even screaming for their mommys. The one with the... injured arm, was just lying there. At first Kidd thought that the pain kept him from moving, but upon closer inspection, it turned out he fainted.

Kid got up and stretched, "Well yeah, I guess he must have gotten the wrong guy or something.". If this was _the_ 'Kuro of a hundred plans' then that would make for an interesting opponent, if not... someone's going to get slaughtered just a _little_ bit sooner. Not much difference in Kidd's books.

Killer snorted, "So much for my 'Faith' in police officers,".

Kidd rolled his eye's at his friend's remark, "Yeah well, you don't have to have any _faith_ seeing as how you are a gangster.".

Killer only shrugged at the accusation. Neither denying nor agreeing. However, Kidd's attention was brought to the other ten people now making their way across the bridge. Those people weren't rookies at fighting, but not nearly seasoned fighters. However, not every _strong_ fighter had to be seasoned, but from what Kidd could see, the people were neither, just in between at best. Kidd still didn't see the point in getting serious, so he decided he might as well loosen up his muscles, and unless he was fighting them all alone, that wasn't going to happen. Killer got the unspoken message and sat down to let Kidd do his thing, and the first thing Kidd did was kick the unconscious body of the chainsaw idiot into the river. Killer acted as if he didn't see that, but he didn't really care either way.

When the group of men were finally over the bridge, they decided that it would be best to fight Kidd one on one. So Kidd watched as a group of men older then him line up and take turns to fight him. The first one was a fat and ugly one with many scars one his face. Kidd didn't pay much attention to the man since he was flying into the river to join the other idiot from one punch. Kidd was not impressed, he gestured with his hands for them all to attack at once, and apparently that was all it took for them to agree. Nine grown men all jumped at Kidd swinging around their weapons, and nine grown men were lying on the ground, beaten in a mere five minuets. It didn't help their case that they barely ever went to the gym, seeing as they mainly used their self-inflicted scars to scar off, they weren't fighters, yet they were better then the other group of people. One guy actually managed to punch Kidd, of course that ended him up with...(One-two-three-four- ) five broken ribs and a slightly dented brain.

As Kidd was kicking the bodies to see if anyone was still conscious, he heard slow clapping. He turned his head to look at Killer, but the blond only shook his head while shrugging. "Good work," Kidd froze, he knew that tone of voice, He quickly charged at the sound and it changed quickly into a startled yelp as a fist collided with his face. Yes, Kidd knew that voice. Only someone who was smirking could make that that kind of obnoxious tone, and Kidd _had_ promised himself to fucking kill the next guy who was smirking. And that was a promise that Kidd was planning on keeping.

Before he noticed the shadows on his back, Kidd heard the sound of metal hitting metal. He turned around to see two men (Wearing... cat... ears...?) with small claw-like blades on their gloves. Apparently, they were planning on stabbing him in the back, but they were stopped by Killer who had his scythes on. Killer looked at Kidd over his shoulder and half asked half joked, "What got up your pants?" Kidd rolled his eyes. One time, _one time, _a fish somehow ended up in his swimming shorts after getting out from the sea when they were at he beach, and he screamed like a girl, _one time_ and Killer still couldn't let it go. That happened years ago, and also the main reason that Kidd refuses to go swimming as much as physically possible.

"I have a thing with connecting the words _smirks_ and_ mauling_, I blame it on the cross word puzzle that is my life." Killer focused on the man who was getting back up. He wore a black suit and had those claw gloves like the other two, only his blades were a couple of decimeters longer. "Oh, and don't think that just because your back is to me and you're wearing a mask that I can't tell that you're smirking.". The clashing of metal commenced again, but Kidd didn't turn around, he trusted Killer to be able to fight off two people, and it takes allot to get Kidd to trust someone.

Of course, it would have helped if the said person wasn't smirking, because he's seen enough of those already.

The man got back up and stood in a dignified manner, as if he wasn't just sucker punched. He slid his glasses up to the top of his nose, somehow the lens didn't brake in the fall. Kidd was expecting the guy to start yelling at him, but instead, he got another chuckle and smirk. Kidd decided that he should wait and see what the man had to say before ripping his lips out so he could never speak again.

"Why, when my men told me they saw _the _Killer-",

Kidd swung his head around so that he was facing Killer who was still fighting the two men, "_The_ Killer?".

Kill pushed away the fat one who was trying to push past his scythes to cut him, and jumped on his head. Somehow shrugging in mid-air, "I don't know, I beat a bunch of guys up, they ask me my name, I tell them it's Killer, and it's my new nickname.", the moment he landed, he pushed off with his feet. With the jump start, he ran much faster then he did before and was practically a blur as he passed right in between the two cat... people. Slicing with his scythes as he did. He was already two meters away and crouching when the blood splurted out of the cuts he made. As Killer stood up, the two men (Grown men who were wearing _Kitty Ears_) fell down. He walked past the two lying on the ground and sat on the grass, waiting for Kidd to finish up, so Kidd turned to face the man again.

The other man made no change in expression even though he was interrupted (Again) and watched as two of his men fell. The only thing he did was fumble with his glasses again and continued when Kidd looked at him again. "Yes, _the_ Killer, I thought they were just trying to escape my wrath, but I am so glad that I came anyways. Now I will be able to beat not only a famed fighter, but the son of a cop. I must say, this was exceeding my expectations.".

Kidd looked at the man with an obvious 'Are You An Idiot' look. Well, he could assume that the man was Kuro by the mention of plans, but apparently he needed new glasses. Did he not just see Kidd and Killer dispatch his men with ease? Or was he really just that confident in his skills? Kidd could feel his blood start to boil. Even if it turned out that Kuro _wasn't_ all that strong, Kidd would still have a fun time shoving all of those swords up the guy's ass.

Kidd's degrading look turned into that of a wide (Somewhat sadistic) grin. He crouched down, ready to strike, and Kuro took his own form of stance, however he faltered when he noticed that Killer was making no move to get up. "The Massacre Man isn't going to fight?", once again, Kidd's head went swiveling to face Killer's and all he got was a shrug.

"Seemed to have picked up that one as well." Killer didn't seem to care about how both of his names meant murder. Kidd was going to have allot of explaining to do once his dad figures out that he is friends with a '_Massacre Man_'. Kidd groaned just at the thought of it. His old man was fine with him going out and beating people up, but being the friend of a gangster was 'Against his principles'.

Kidd admittingly felt a little bit bad about ignoring Kuro so often, but on the other hand, he didn't care. "I want to pent out some stress and maybe get a workout, not watch as a yellow blur runs around slashing a black blur for all of five minuets.". Kidd had read Kuro's files, he was a fast fighter, and could run so fast that normal people couldn't even follow with their eyes. Well, Killer's like that too, and Kidd did want to get a _little_ bit of sweat going before leaving the park, so why not try to catch a huge bug?

Kuro only looked at Kidd like _he_ was the idiot and sighed. Kidd could feel his eye twitch at the sound. He decided that that was that, Kuro's going down in the most slow, painful, humiliating way possible.

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Law slammed his head against the conveniently placed wall on his right, cursing the heavens. Of course she just _had _to ask about that. Now the question was, how did she know him? Law was certain that he had never met this person before. Just as a trickle of crimson blood started flowing from a wound he reopened, he felt hands grad his shoulders and slam him back down into the bed, making pain surge up from the wounds on his back.

"Goddamnit. Don't act like that! You'll open up your wounds! Now lie down like a good boy, and answer my question!". The old lady had her hands on her hips while leaning down, scolding Law like he didn't know the first thing about medical practises. This of course irritated Law much more then _anything_ that Kidd could have done. But, being able to calm down his nerves and not blow up in another's face was a skill he learned early on in his life. So he ignored the shouts in his head screaming 'Shut the fuck up you bitch! Why don't I open up your ribcage and squeeze out your heart? Oh, it's been a _long_ time since I've done that, I might squeeze too hard and your heart will-'.

"Why do you assume I know the name of Trafalgar Law?". It was best to focus on other things, more important things so that Law doesn't lose all control and start destroying everything in his reach.

The women squinted at Law, trying to decide whether Law was trustworthy enough to share he information with. She sighed, curiosity winning against caution. "I know this little kid who went missing a few years ago. When he came back he was... different... he kept on coming to the police station asking if someone named Trafalgar Law had come by. Eventually I got the little guy to tell me what was up.". The woman looked at Law, searching for any signs or hints to what he was thinking, and Law made sure that she saw none. "He told me, with the promise of never telling anybody else, that he was captured by 'Joker', he also said that the only reason that he got out was because he was helped by this Trafalgar Law to escape, so now I'm asking you, did you get help from Law as well?".

Law's first reaction was to doubt her loyalties seeing as how she just told a complete stranger something her... friend? Asked her to keep secret. But , he was glad that she did. After all, he gained some important info. There are people other then Smoker who knows who he is, and have access to this certain police station, meaning that there were victims who lived not too far away. Smoker and the rest of the police still haven't found Joker's true identity yet, and there are possibly more people who know his name and... occupation. This kid was foolish to tell someone else about him, but Law needed find out who this 'Kid' was first...

"Really? What was his name?".

The woman smiled, proudly, "His name is Chopper, he is my best student and a doctor in training."

'Ah, so it was Chopper', Law vaguely remembered the young boy. 'Such terrible things was that they did to him'. When Law had met Chopper, he was around nine years old, but even then, he showed promise for the medical arts, but Law didn't know whether the boy would continue to pursue his dreams after... what they did to his body...

Law shook his head to clear himself of all of the irrelevant thoughts in his head. He needed to focus, _not_ to reminisce about the past.

"Why should I tell you? This... Chopper told you his secret when he told you not to tell anyone else, yet here you are, telling me. Someone who might not have anything to do with that.". Law's face turned sour, "Or I might be from Joker's crew, telling me that someone has escaped and who has helped him is... dangerous for both of them.".

The woman only laughed at this, with her witch cackle, before downing more of her drink. After a few moments of drinking, she frowned and shook the bottle upside down, showing there was no more liquor in it. "Yes, yes, that may be true, but from the way you spoke, I don't think that you're one of 'Joker's', as for why...". The old lady walked towards the bed, tossing the empty bottle into the garbage can.

"You _are_ lying on a hospital bed due to _extreme_ wounds and broken bones. I doubt that it would be all that hard to add a few more.". The old lady's face was right in front of Law's, she was so close that Law could smell the scent of plum sake on her breath. He grinned darkly at what the lady had said.

"You may be right... but you might be wrong as well.". Law thought about the time when he killed a man while supporting a broken leg, when he was ten, "But you are right, I am not one too loyal to 'Joker', but..." Law kept his gaze on the women, looking for any signs of hesitation, "If I tell you whether I know this guy, you have to promise me, you won't tell one single person, not Chopper, not anyone".

The old lady seemed to ponder the question, for a few seconds. "Fine,".

Law waited a few moments before answering the question, "_I_ am Trafalgar Law.". The expression that Law got to see on the elder Lady's face was unbelievably humorous. First her face was confused, then shock or two seconds before jerking back, sending her hair flying every which way. Her eyes were bugged out and her mouth slightly agape. She was expecting him to say something along the lines of 'I know him' or 'I don't know him', she was not expecting for him to actually be the man. Although, that makes sense, seeing as how he told her not to tell Chopper, which she now regrets agreeing to.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard laughter coming from Law. Just from one look she could tell that if he wasn't supporting the broken ribcage and arms that he would have been crouching in a ball with his arms grabbing his stomach. In fact, it looked like he was laughing so much that it _hurt_.

Law, despite his eyes which were squeezed shut from the laughter, could tell that the lady had noticed and started blushing. However, when the woman started talking again, the blush was gone. "So, of you are Trafalgar Law, then what are you doing here?". The statement stopped Law from his uncontrollable laughter, and for a frown to take it's place. Law had no wish or reason to explain what happened, and the lady wasn't going to make him.

"Nothing you need to know".

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

The fight between Kidd and Kuro lasted for only around ten-twenty minuets, then Kuro was lying on the ground, with a broken face and many black-and-blue bruises under his jacket. Kidd was standing up, no visible injuries other then a few cuts near his hands. Killer was still sitting down in the same patch of grass he started in, never moving to help in the fight, he didn't have to.

The first attack had been Kuro's as he started running quite fast but in a ridiculous motion. It was quite fast regardless of the useless foot movements, but still not as fast as Killer. Kidd was able to locate where the man was running to with his eyes, and threw an upper cut with his left hand. When the punch connected, Kuro was sent flying. The next few minuets were the follow through of the same thing, Kuro would run, trying to pierce, rip, slash, or cut Kidd's body, but he never got the chance to. Every time the older man got close enough to stab or slash at Kidd, he was always the one who ended up injured, either punched or kicked hard enough to break a couple of bones.

At the end, Kidd got bored of the fight, seeing as how the guy wasn't nearly as strong (Or fast) as he had hoped, and playing around with him was... less then satisfying. Kidd decided to go for one last attack to knock the guy out. When Kuro had started his weird foot movement again, Kidd broke into a run. He watched as the man's eyes opened up in surprise. Kidd was fast, not as fast as Killer or Kuro, but Kidd was definitely faster then the average male. And along with the fact that Kidd could see (And punch) where Kuro was/going to be, even Kuro had to admit to himself, he wasn't in the best position.

So that was what lead to Kuro lying on the ground, unconscious. Kidd had already gotten back from a trip to his bike where he grabbed a pair of hand cuffs he keeps in his bag. Killer often got into fights where he fought with people who were wanted by the police, so he always kept a pair with him, it just made the endings so much sweeter when they wake up in jail. Of course, this meant that either Killer came with a car, or Kidd had to let them ride on his motorcycle. Thankfully, on that certain day, Killer had driven a car to the meeting place.

Killer was setting the (Still) unconscious man into the back seats of his car when Kidd's motorcycle roared to life. Kidd was going to drive over to the police station first to get all of the (*Sigh*) paper work done.

As Kidd rolled out of the parking lot, Killer waved at him to stop for a second, Kidd slowed down and drove towards Killer who was standing by his car.

"You were more tired then normal today, why was that?", ah, the ever observant Killer, Kidd honestly hated it when Killer could read him like an open book, but he put up with it. Partly because he was a friend. Mainly because if he complained Killer started bitching to him about stuff he really didn't care about.

"Because I was woken up at six by this hag,", he growled at the thought of the lady, "Just so I could be a replacement for my dad.".

Killer began fiddling with the strap at the back of his helmet, he wasn't allowed to wear it while driving, he did it one time, and got pulled over and his helmet taken away for a month. In that one month, around sixty people were sent to the hospital with major injuries, Kidd had a supision that some of the people were dead. Killer had a serious obsession with his helmet, and once he got it back, he _never_ drove with it on again.

Once the helmet came off, the golden bangs fell over Killer's face, hiding his eyes and most of his nose. Kidd only had a few seconds to catch the color of his friend's eyes, which were a amethyst purple. Kidd always found the color of Killer's eyes soothing, but it seemed that his friend thought differently. Killer most of the time refuses to even consider showing his eyes to others, Kidd was the only one who even knew the color.

"Replacement for your dad?". Killer tilted his head to the side in confusion. His hair immediately fell to the same side, shimmering in the hot midday light. With his helmet off, Killer's hair blew without being restrained by the had piece, never revealing his face.

"Yeah, something about 'Joker'..." Kidd stopped, suddenly remembering the blond's hate for the man. It was a few years ago when Killer's sister went missing. His family was in utter caos, they looked everywhere for the girl, but they never found her. They hired detectives and offered rewards for information, his father even made a routine of coming to the police station everyday to ask about the progress of the search.

It was after a few months that the police found her body.

And of course, since he knew the girl's family and had ties with the police, Kidd was the first to know about it.

She was found by a man who was walking home to his family who took a short cut through an alleyway, where he noticed the body. He said that it was so well hidden that if he hadn't walked into a cat and staggered off to the side, he would never have noticed it. The body was dressed in rags – the shirt was completely black as well as the pants, but they were mud splattered and ripped to shreds – and was encased with dried blood, everywhere. The forensics told him that she was stabbed multiple times in the ribs, and then shot in the knees. Her cause of death was blood loss.

The reason that the police could tell it was the work of 'Joker' was because his symbol was burned onto her back, the same way that was done to all of their victims.

When Killer's family got the news, they were _**devastated**__._ Kidd didn't know what happened to Killer's parents, but according to the blond, neither of them spoke a single word for a week. Killer himself went on a killing spree, he killed _**anything **_that bore resemblance to the organization, and since they were a large group, most people (Who were considered gangsters) had a business relationship with them. Kidd had to bring Killer into the mental institution until the blond calmed down. It took two months, _two months_ before Killer was allowed out of that place, and he still hated 'Joker' to the core.

Now, Kidd was banging his head against the wall mentally at what was most likely the most idiotic thing he had ever done in his whole life, and he had done some stupid shits he didn't even want to talk about.

Kidd quickly broke his gaze with Killer and pressed the clutch down, he only needed to change it to first gear and he could leave, of course, Killer could catch up to him, but he wasn't that kind of person.

Kidd could feel the cold stare from beneath Killer's bangs, and he shivered, goosebumps rising up on his back. ".._.what?" _Killer's voice was ice cold, and dangerous. Before Killer could probe anymore, Kidd started the engine and rolled out of earshot as fast as he dared to.

Killer could only watch as Kidd drove away, the anger of the name was still clouding his thoughts, making him see red and have psychopathic thoughts. Killer couldn't see, but he knew, that his normally purple eyes were red, blood red. It always happened when he got the urge to kill someone, and right now, he wanted to rip the heart right out of the nearest mother fucker he could find. It didn't help that there was an unconscious, handcuffed man just lying in his car. Killer slowly turned his head around so that he was glaring at the man. Blood red eyes glowed below his forest of hair.

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

Silence fell over the room. Both doctors were locked in a fierce staring contest and, as it stood, no one had blinked for five minuets.

Law was refusing to answer the elder women's question, and the women not refusing 'No answer' as an answer. However, they were interrupted by the sound of boots coming through the hall. Law sent the old woman a stare saying he wasn't conscious and she never knew his name. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing, and generally, looked unconscious. Even the lady had to admit he looked like the real deal.

The doors swung open and a young man with strange pink hair and a star shaped scar above his right eye walked in. He wore his glasses on the top of his head with a head band behind it. After he closed the door, he nod to the doctor, "Good day doctor Kureha, I have come to inform you that the man's interrogation will commence the moment he wakes up, and... the higher ups have gotten... _impatient._ They are asking if you know of any means to wake him up.". Law rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids. That was the problem with the cops, they have no patience at all, it you _really _wanted to get someone to snap, you use time and psychological means to get to it.

Kureha, however broke into a grin, "And if I do that, will I be able to listen in to the interrogation?", after a nod from the pink headed one, Kureha whipped her head around so that she was facing Law. The air dropped a few degrees as Law _felt_ the sadistic thoughts going through her head. He shot up in bed.

The young officer jumped back, startled. There were stories about how this women was a witch, and the way that she seemingly just made an unconscious guy wake up was not good for his heart. Not to mention the fact that the unconscious person was wrapped in bandages like a mommy and the doctor looked more like a witch. No, it was _not_ good for him as he could feel his heart hammering against his rib-cage. "I-I'll g-g-go g-get the in-interrogator n-now." he managed to stutter out before quickly walking out the door.

Law glared at Kureha, who only sneered at him in response, "Well, I wonder if you'll be more willing to tell them about yourself, _Trafalgar Law._". His response was to glare at her, notably pissed and unwilling to cooperate. The woman sneered some more before walking out of the room.

Law sighed and fell back down onto the mattress, ignoring the screams of pain each cut or bruise told his body when they were slammed on to the bed. He was too preoccupied with the millions of questions flowing through his head, and trying to find the answers to all of them would require silence and time. Not that he would be getting that anytime soon. He sighed again, admitting his loss to the questions and merely waited for the mop of red hair to come through the door as he knew it would. He smiled in anticipation.

Now _that_ was a guy who wasn't as irritating as shit.

* * *

**So... keep on telling me if you find any grammar, character, or any other kind of mistake, alright?**

**BananaLipbalm: **Thanks for the complement (^U^)

**denOden: **Nooo! Don't drown! I can't live with it if my plots drowned a person. Don't you think that Kidd and Smoker's personalities are sorta similar?


	3. Interviews and Meddlesome Friends

**Shattered Memories**

_Interviews and Meddlesome Friends_

* * *

**Word Count for this chapter:** 6,659

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, Oda does and eventually Luffy, not me.

**Warnings: **Accidental cross dressing, blood, betrayal, and a bunch of deaths in the next chapter, but hey, the story's been dark.

**I've just come back from The US, I visited Cape Cod and Boston (^U^) but I didn't bring my USB key so I wasn't able to work on S.M. Sorry (Hehehe, SM) So since no one decided to volunteer a name... KILLER'S LAST NAME'S GOING TO BE MELCHOIR! _MELCHOIR! KILLER FANS! DON'T KILLLLLL MMMMMMMEEEEEEEE! I'MMMM SSSOOORRRRRYYYYYY! _seriously though, I am horrible with names, if you have any good ideas, please, please, please, PLEASE, tell me!**

**On another note, OMG LOOK AT THE REVIEWSSS!**

* * *

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

It was just Kidd's luck that the moment he walked through the doors leading to the Police Station, everyone was informed that the 'Suspect' had regained consciousness. Supposedly, most people were about as familiar with doctor terms as Kidd was, and no one stopped to think about why the guy was up two days earlier then promised, and all of the doctors were still busy with the injured men.

So Kidd was dragged to the interrogation room, with no time to tell anyone about how Killer was stuck with a somewhat – defenseless criminal in his berserk mode. Eventually he gave up on telling the guy who was dragging him to stop and simply plant his heels into the ground, watching with a grin as the man fell face-first into the floor.

As the officer was picking himself up, holding his hand to his face, Kidd walked past. He had already been to this part of the station before, and, as he was _trying_ to tell the boy, he, could and _would_ walk there without assistance. By now he had resigned himself to thinking that it might be better if the records never got fixed, seeing as it would leave him and Killer allot less need for explaining to do about the dead man who was supposed to be in jail – who according to police records actually _was _in jail.

Kidd walked through the long white hallway, there were many different rooms and each and everyone of them were soundproof. He reached the one at the very end of the hallway, it was the one designated for the 'Joker' incidents. There was even a name tag on the door which said 'Joker Interrogation Room'. Kidd pushed past the door to see that Law was already seated, with two other people inside the small room.

Kidd pulled out a chair and sat down at the semi-circle table. Law was sitting on the strait side, while Kureha, the doctor, was sitting to Kidd's right, with Aokiji to his left. Kidd wasn't sure why Kureha was here, but he knew that Aokiji was here to supervise and make sure Kidd doesn't do anything... unnecessary.

Kidd didn't mind the guy, as long as they didn't send Akainu to supervise, he would be fine. But now, he was focused on Law. The man himself was as relaxed as Aokiji was, and that was hard to do. The man was gazing around and if his hands weren't tied behind his back, then Kidd was sure that he would be playing with _something_. And the fact that _no one _had bothered to remove the bandages around him made Kidd feel like he was having a conversation with a mummy. The slowly creeping bloodstains didn't help the mental image.

Kidd settled down in his chair, and Aokiji motioned for him to begin. Kidd was honestly at a dead end, he didn't know what it was that he should be doing now, only that he was supposed to get as much information as possible, with the least amount of violence. Oh, fuck it all, why couldn't he just use violence?

"So, I already know that your first name is Law, could you tell me you last name?". Kidd watched as Law seemingly gave Kureha an evil stare, and the old doctor acted innocent, Law sighed and leaned back on his chair.

Before smirking (AAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!). 

"I don't have a last name Eustass -ya,".

Both Kidd and Kureha's eyebrows shot up in confusion, while Aokiji had pulled down his sleeping mask and started to... well, sleep. Kidd couldn't even guess why Kureha was surprised at this, it seemed that she honestly didn't care about these kinds of things, but Kidd was currently too preoccupied with other questions to care about that.

"You don't have a last name?"

Law shrugged, "Might have had one at one point, just can't remember ever having one.". Law was smirking and Kidd silently swore to himself, he _would _ find out what it was that this goddamn bastard thought was so fucking funny and he would rip it to shreds just so that he would stop smirking so fucking annoyingly.

"So what should we be calling you then?"

Law opened his mouth to reply, but then Kureha started speaking instead, which surprised Kidd, "His name is Trafalgar Law.". Kidd was looking at the woman so he missed the glares which were coming from Law which were screaming 'I Hate You And I _Will_ Fucking Kill You If It's The Last Thing I Do'.

Kidd turned so that he was facing Law again, "So why do you call yourself Trafalgar Law?".

Law looked surprised at the question. His gaze went to the floor and for a second, Kidd could have sworn that the man looked hurt, or in _pain_. But in the next second it was gone. Replaced with a cheesy smile that was so fake, that a man a mile away could tell.

"I see no need to answer that."

Kidd didn't pry any further, that one look told him something he didn't exactly want to know. If this was indeed a man who worked with 'Joker' then he should not be feeling any _sympathy _with the man. If he continued to pry...

"Why were you injured in the first place?"

Law regarded Kidd with a confused and questioning look, "Did you not see the bloody trail leading to a bunch of mangled up corpses?" then looked as if he remembered something, "Oh wait, they might have cleaned it up already then".

"They? Who are _they_?". Kidd had a growing suspicion that this guy in front of him really did have something to do with 'Joker'.

"_They_ as in the cleaning department, who else would go around cleaning up the messes other people made?". Law's smirk grew larger, "Unless of course it was someone who had something to hide, then it would make sense that there was someone purposely hiding my trail."

Goddamnit, Law was having a good time and Kidd had a feeling that he was being played with again.

"So then, why were you fighting the... people?"

"You mean the people of the corpses?" Kidd nodded quickly, he didn't exactly want to address people by their... former bodies. "I was told to come to a place where they attacked me quite suddenly, eight people in all." Law sighed dramatically, "I managed to fight them off, but it left me the way I am now". He gestured (Using his head) at the state of his body currently. Kidd scoffed at the number.

"So you fought with eight people, and they injured you to that extent?".

Law looked Kidd in the eyes and, without a bit of shame replied,

"Yes".

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

Law was staring at Kidd, wondering how many grown men the guy could take down by himself. He was definitely a fighter, Law could tell by the muscles and the sadistic feeling surrounding the man. Kidd was most likely a strong person, but how strong...

Law mused to himself, by the way that his face showed disappointment, Kidd was most likely strong enough to take at least eight grown men without breaking a sweat. Law liked strong men better then weak ones, and same goes with women. He wouldn't hate them if they _were_ weak, it's just that he felt he could be a little more... relaxed if they were strong.

Even though the eight people weren't _normal_ per-say, (And four of them were women) Law still felt a little disappointed at himself for ending up with such wounds. But not shamed, oh no, he wouldn't allow himself to feel shamed or feelings along that line because of this life he was forced to lead. Should he feel shame or anything that meant weakness, then he would die.

So he would hide those feelings and never let them out.

Kidd was leaning back on his chair, pushing back so that one leg lifted up and the chair was at a slant. Law could tell that this was the first time Kidd had been the interrogator, he was nervous and at a lost at what to do (Although the red-head was doing a good job at hiding it). Law had never felt more comfortable at an interrogation, ever.

Apparently, Kureha had less patience then Kidd and felt like she had wanted more answers for her questions. "Well, Trafalgar Law, what _is_ your connection with 'Joker'?".

When hearing this question, the man who had spent the last few questions sleeping (Or doing something quite close to it) lifted up his sleeping mask and looked at him expectantly. Law didn't want to have to deal with this, and the sleep-mask guy noticed.

"You guys please leave... I will have a personal chat with our... guest...". He was probably someone high up in the chain of power since both Kidd and Kureha left without questioning, although the doctor looked back once with a look at said, 'This Ain't Over Yet'. When the door swings close, Law gave his full and undivided attention to the man now sitting in front of him.

The first hing that the man did was sigh and lean on the back of his chair, rubbing his forehead as if he got a headache. He slowly opened one eye to study Law, acting as if using both eyes was too tiring, "I would like to repeat our doctor's question, how _are _you related to 'Joker'? If you feel uncomfortable with your wrists restrained, I can untie them if it would help you cooperate.".

Law's reply was to roll his eyes, "Why does everyone assume that if someone is injured, then they can't fight back? "I wouldn't do it if I were in your position, but yes, it would help me in telling _all_ of my '_Secrets' _to you if I had my hands free so that I could strangle your neck - it would make it easier for my escape.".

The silence in the room was shattered like a piece of glass at the cop's low laughter, "A crook with a sense of humor? Haven't seen one of those in a long time.". He seemed utterly relaxed even though Law had pretty much said that he planned on killing him. Law acknowledged that.

The man pulled out his chair and walked around the table. Without another word, he started to untie the ruff ropes binding Law's wrists together. Once the rope was off, Law began massaging his wrists. He swore, they used the most uncomfortable rope they could find. It wasn't that Law wasn't used to this kind of treatment, it was just that he hated having to deal with that as well as the broken bones.

When he looked up again, the man was back in his seat. Law could feel an uncomfortable stare from the man, like he knew something and just wasn't letting him know.

"You wanted to know about what ties I have with 'Joker'?", Law asked, if for nothing else, to stop the stare. He hated it when people knew about him and he didn't know about it.

"Ah, yes. What do you do in the... organization?". Law sighed, it appeared that this man was certain that Law had some sort of connection with 'Joker', and since Law felt no reason to deny something that was true, he said the truth.

"I'm the unofficial doctor there.".

The police man made no motion that showed he was surprised at this news. In fact, he acted as if he was expecting this. He smiled a lazy smile at Law, which made the doctor more uncomfortable then before.

"So... what else do you do?".

Law tilted his head to the side, his eyes scrunched up as he wondered what the man meant by the question. Did he mean what kind of... orders Law followed? What kind of men he was told to kill? The man sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking tired, unaware of Law's inner questions.

"What I mean is... I know about you and what you _really_ do in the organization.". Law's face was blank, until his brain processed the information. He shot back, quite quickly, and fell backwards onto the floor. The pain from the battle shooting up his back like an arrow.

Law could hear a low giggling coming from the man, but right now, he was too distracted to feel embarrassed by the show of weakness. Thoughts were whirling around and around in his head, causing a headache, but the main question on his mind was-

"WHAT THE HELL?!".

The man stopped laughing in that instant. He leaned forward so that he was standing over the table, body supported by his hands which were pressed against the white surface. He looked down at Law who had managed to get himself (Painfully) into a sitting position, which was harder then necessary because of the casts.

The man opened his mouth, about to say something, but nothing came out. He closed it a few seconds later. Law was just sitting on the ground, trying to figure out what the man had just said. There were many other meanings he could have been saying... right? He couldn't have actually meant that he knew about Law's... other activities... right...?

The silence was completely engulfing the two men in the room. Law could feel the temperature dropping, and felt frozen - if not by the man's stare, then by the deafening silence.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Law was proud of the fact that he had an abnormally long patience, but there were certain instances where he felt that he couldn't stand someone or something for another second. He would get agitated and restless, inpatient.

"So... by that you mean that I...?"

"You are someone who has betrayed the organization.".

Yup, he knew.

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

Kidd leaned on the wall as he waited for the people inside to finish. When Aokiji had told him to get out, he had got out as fast as possible. Kidd didn't even know what he was supposed to do, sure he had seen his dad and some other people do the interrogation before, but _he_ didn't know what he was supposed to do once he sat down. And Law's easy-going attitude was just rubbing salt in his already _shredded _pride. So when he was offered an escape route, he took it without complaint.

He couldn't, however, find out the reason that the witch doctor had agreed to leave. Kureha was known for a delinquent-like rebellious streak, and would be infuriated if anyone told her what to do. However, she had just left the room when told to, without any snide remark or rude gestures. Even now, she was leaning on the closed door, drinking her sake looking quite content. Kidd didn't feel like talking, he didn't even feel like staying in the police station, he wanted to go home and sleep the day away. He knew that he wa supposed to stay there though, to wait until the two came out. So he stayed, and Kureha took the initiative to talk.

"You know, the boy really is interesting.". Kureha spoke with a grandmotherly smile, full of tenderness and loving... which didn't match her personality at all. The only times she spoke that way were when she was bragging about her star student, and the fact that she was loking like that while talking about their 'Guest' was a little freaky.

"You don't need to look like that... or jump two meters backwards.".

Okay, maybe it was more then a _little_ freaky.

Kidd was looking at Kureha as if she had suddenly grown a second head and then proceeded to say that she was giving up on her sake drinking and decided it would be best for her if she acted more her age and took up a less stressful hobby like... knitting. Without him realizing, Kidd had assumed the position to interact with an enemy and had enlarged the distance between them. When looking back at this action, Kidd scowled at himself for being scare-_startled_, startled, by the old hag.

It was a couple of hours before the door opened and the two men walked out. Both looked tired, (But Aokiji was _always_ tired, and by the bags under Law's eyes, Kidd doubted that he got enough sleep) but it seemed that they had gotten to a conclusion about what it is that was going to happen. And, apparently, Aokiji got more information out of Law then Kidd did. There goes the existence of his pride.

Kidd hadn't even noticed the fact that Law was walking again, until Kureha screamed at the man, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU UP AND WALKING AROUND?! YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE SUPPORTING WOUNDS SERIOUS ENOUGH TO KEEP A PERSON IN BED FOR MONTHS?!". Upon a second glance, it was true, even though there was a cast around his legs, Law was walking normally if not a little stiff. Said man's reaction to Kureha's freak out was to roll his eyes.

This sent Kureha into a rage. Her face scrunched up, making her wrinkles look even more prominent, which in turn made her look even older then she already did. There was a spark in his eyes that wasn't there before he went in, and he stuck out his tongue at the older doctor, while grinning. As Kidd had thought, there was an infinite amount of amusement and mischief showing in Law's eyes. Kureha however, was not amused.

She slammed the glass bottle onto the ground, making a large shattering sound. Glass flew everywhere and the purple liquid splattered the white floor. Kidd cringed at the sight, they had a policy, whoever was responsible would clean up after themselves, this was made since there used to be a lot of guys who would resort to violence to get their answers. This lead to many unhappy custodians who would say, 'I signed up to help keep the work place of peace keepers clean, not to hide the evidence of savage men'. Kidd agreed, if you were going to kill someone, the least that they should do was clean after themselves.

Kidd locked his gaze with Aokiji, and in that moment, both men agreed to pretend that they never saw that happen and leave the mess to someone else. Law was already gone, he staggered away quite quickly, and Kureha had chased him, shouting a string of curse words that even Kidd had trouble following.

However, his attention was brought back to the higher up standing in front of him. "I have decided what will happen to the suspect.", Kidd listened carefully, he could never be too sure about what the man was planning, but that was part of what made Aokiji more likeable in his opinion.

"He will be staying at your place for now, you are going to be protecting and keeping a watch over the man.". Kidd tried hard not to feel horribly murderous at this moment, he really did. But he still felt like wringing Law's neck just so he would be rid of the man, "Oh, and it gets better,", Kidd's eye brows raised in questioning.

"He is going to take the entrance exam for 'One Piece University' sometime before the semester starts. Normally they won't take the applications that late, but due to the special circumstances, they have agreed to it this one time.", Kidd groaned, loudly, now the guy might be going to his school as well, for all he knew, the police would pull strings so that they would have the same classes, fan-fucking-tastic. He felt like a kid being assigned a new curfew or rule. He also noticed the fact that Aokiji seemed more... energetic and willing to do his job.

But that _still _wasn't all, "Oh, and I'd keep your father as far away from Trafalgar Law as possible.". At this point, Kidd was far too irritated to argue or even voice his questions anymore. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, can I leave now?". Kidd breathed a sigh of relief when Aokiji nodded. He juggled with the thought of just leaving Law there, but decided against it. If he didn't he was going to get chewed out by his old man... and that never ended well.

So Kidd did the smartest thing ever to do in that situation. He walked over to Law (Who was dodging Kureha's kicks) and lifted him up and slung him above his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Law blinked a few times in confusion as to what just happened, and Kurehad had froze in mid kick. The room was silent as Kidd heaved Law outside. The only sound being the creaking of the door behind the two men.

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

Law was shocked at what Kidd had just done. He was literally at a loss for words. He snapped out of his shell-shocked state once he was set down by the red head onto a motorcycle.

"Eustass-ya..." Law glared at the larger male, infuriated at the act he did. Like hell Kidd was going to get through this unscathed, the police man (Who's name was Aokiji) had told him he was going to be staying with Kidd, and god-be-damned if Law wasn't going to _not_ punish Kidd for this.

"Wait, shut up for a moment, I need to call a cab,". Law's eye twitched at the comment.

"_Don't_ order me around... _Mister Eustass_".

Kidd ignored Law's comment and focused on getting a taxi. A few minuets later, a yellow car drove up and Kidd opened the door, gesturing for Law to get in. The dark haired man glared at Kidd for a good amount of time before stepping in. Kidd closed the door and walked up to the driver when he murmured an address. The driver nodded, his eyes were hidden under the shade of his hat, but he could see freckles on his cheeks and with that hair...

Kidd payed the man and walked away, Law could see the red head get onto the red and black motorcycle parked next to the building. He waited for the car to roll onto the road before speaking.

Law spoke slowly, wondering whether his instincts were correct, "... Fire Fist? Why in the world are you driving a cab?". The large smile plastered on the man's face was all the conformation that Law needed to insure that this was indeed his... friend. What a weird thing it was, to call someone a friend...

"I needed a summer job, can't spend _all_ of my time fighting other people.". The man broke into a large laughter, it was full of cheerfulness. "But I never thought I would be getting you as a customer, or that you would be this banged up.". Law rolled his eyes, not that Fire Fist could see.

"I think 'They' found out what I have been doing... they sent me to a place without my nodachi and planned a surprise attack on me". This got the driver to shut up. Law was enjoying the silence since most times spent with this man were _loud_.

However, as suspected, the silence didn't last too long. "...so what are you going to be doing now?". Law smiled, a true smile that he hardly ever wore, and_ no one_ has seen him with before. He was happy that Ace cared, that _someone_ cared about his well being. His life wasn't exactly full of caring people.

"You saw the red head just then?"

"You mean that bag of muscles?". Law laughed quietly at the way that Ace addressed the man.

"Yeah, he is a police officer, hard to believe huh. He is in charge of 'Keeping tabs' on me".

Law could tell that Ace had gotten stiff, he knew the guy had something against the police.

"... must say, he seems more like a... gangster then a police.". Ace sighs loudly enough that Law felt tired just from hearing it. "I hate how my job requires I take requests from those kind of guys.".

"Then why did you take the job?"

Ace chuckled at the question, "We drew slots out of a hat, I got taxi,". Law could have swore he heard Ace murmur something about 'Should have used his own hat and not Sabo's'. Law merely shrugged it off and closed his eyes to rest them. They stayed in a thankful silence until Kidd's apartment came into view.

_~.x.X.o.O.o.X.x.~_

Kidd drove up to the parking lot following the cab. He had to make sure that the hostage- no wait, he wasn't supposed to be called that - suspect didn't try any 'Funny Business' (God he he hated that term. All because the police refuse to use words like kill, threaten, or bribe). He locked the bike again and walked over to the car. Law opened the door and stepped out.

Kidd gestured for Law to follow him and turned around to start walking, but stopped when he heard a whistle from the other man. He slowly turned around to find Law studying the apartment.

"It looks nice". Kidd just looked at the man with a confused look. But decided that it would be best for his head if he didn't question the man. Without another word he walked towards the large building, and to his relief, he heard footsteps following him.

The first thought that Kidd had when he walked into the large building for the first time was that it was decked out like a five star hotel. The lobby had a red velvet carpet with goden linings, although whether it was real gold he could never figure out. There were at least two chandeliers hanging on the ceilings, and the reflected light would cause patterns to show on the walls. Several couches and tables were arranged in the corners and sides of the room. The check in/help desk had a bar right beside it, and a restaurant further away. It gave off a very classy look, and Kidd often wondered where they got the money to afford this place.

Kidd ignored the desk and turned right, to use the stairs. If he was lucky, this would cause Law more pain and he could get back at the injured man for ruining his day. However, Law didn't make any signs that he was having trouble climbing the stairs, so so the only noise was the odd sound Law made when his leg casts hit the stairs.

It took quite a while until they made it up to Kidd's floor. It was enough to tire out a normal person, so it was strange how Law wasn't even breathing hard even though he was wrapped in bandages. Kidd turned around so that he was facing Law and crossed his arms.

"I will be getting some sleep, just stay put and don't cause any trouble. If you do I will rip off your limbs and then send your body to Kureha so that she can stitch you back together before I throw your body into the river.". Kidd then walked into his bed room, slammed the door closed, locked it, and threw himself onto his bed. He fell asleep in seconds, not caring enough to shed his clothes.

_~.o.O.x.X.x.O.o.~_

Law snorted as he thought about Kidd's last threat before he left. 'I will rip off your limbs and then send your body to Kureha so that she can stitch you back together before I throw your body into the river.' Law had to say, whenever he was told to stitch someone's limbs back on, it always looked painful. Sure, he could have made it painless, but 'Joker' wanted them to feel the most amount of pain as possible. Especially when he was the one who ripped them off in the first place. However, instead of dumping them in the river, 'Joker'... is more... _brutal_ in the way of death.

Once Law was sure that Kidd was asleep, he started taking off his bandages. No, he started taking them off before he even thought of waiting for the red head to fall asleep. He was glad to be rid of the now sticky white rolls. When he was wearing them, sweat and blood plastered them to his skin, making it very uncomfortable. He sighed in relief once he was clear of the bandages and casts, even though some scabs had been ripped off in the process, causing blood to seep through. The bandages on the very bottom layer were almost completely soaked in blood. He would have to find a way to return them, but that can wait for later. Right now, he needed a bath.

He peeked around in the rooms (Except the locked one which was Eustass's room) after putting on the green hospital gown he was wearing over the bandages and finally found a large room with an equally large bathtub and a smaller stand for showering beside it. Law chose the shower since he wasn't planning on taking too long. He stripped off the simple dress and walked into the stall, turning the nozzle until warm water poured on. He relished in the feeling, rinsing all of the blood and sweat off of his tired body.

His mind wandered, as it always does when he is in the shower or tub. He thought about each and everyone of the people he 'helped', or at least the ones that he remembered. He thought about his life back at the base, he thought about the cops, he thought about the promise he made to Aokiji, he thought about his... memories...

Law looked at the tattoos on his hands. He had similar ones on his arms, chest, back and legs. They served as a reminder of his life. About how he isn't free, he is, and always will be, trapped. Law broke his staring contest with his hands and reached for a bottle of shampoo. After lathering and rinsing, Law finally felt clean.

Or at least as clean as a man who was bathed in filth could.

He walked out, turning off the tap and grabbed a towel. Wiping himself off, he looked for a change of clothes, tightening the blood-stained towel around his waist. As Law was walking around, he found a freakin' walk-in-closet. What _man _owns a walk-in-closet? Law spent a few moments just stairing at the opened door, beyond it lies a sea of different clothes, and Law was _quite_ sure that neither of the 'Bags of Muscles' (Since Smoker was also quite... built) could fit in some of them. However, it was a different story for Law who was quite skinnier then Kidd or Smoker, and fit nicely. He wished that he had his old yellow and black sweater though.

Now that Law was dressed, he felt good enough to explore the house a little. He was wearing a purple turtle neck - he was pretty sure that it was a women's, he didn't really care (Although he played with thought that one of the two men brought a woman home... actually, judging by the amount of female clothing in the closet, it would have been a _lot _of _women_) along with a pair of tight blue jeans (Once again, fe-male) which had a whole bunch of decorations on the pockets and rim, they _were _the only pants that fit him.

He poked his head into the kitchen, grinning at the sheer amount of knives located in there, ecstatically. He was thinking about what he could do to Kidd with those knives and his knowledge of organs and fetal points... No, he had promised Aokiji that he wouldn't kill Eustass-ya... but that doesn't extend to torment. As long as he didn't do any sustaining damage, it should be fine.

Law humored the thought for a longer while until he had explored the whole place and was standing in front of Kidd's locked door. Law noticed that there was one thing that was missing from all of the rooms in the house, a computer. So Law could only assume that it was in Kidd's room. He had hoped that he would have been able to hack into the computer to learn more about his... _host._

Law decided he'll do that tomorrow, or the day after that. No need to poke through all of the man's history so early into the game. He didn't know what to do now. He wasn't hungry, and he wasn't tired yet either. So Law walked back into the living room which was right next to the kitchen (In case he needed some coffee) and plopped down on the couch, lying down so that he took up the whole length of the couch. He grabbed the remote and surfed the channels.

He eventually settled on watching a documentary on animals living in the North and South pole. He watched as a Polar Bear was tearing up the body of a seal, getting all bloody in the process. Law found the red on the white fur quite... nice.

He started to feel drowsy and his eye lids started to droop...

_...a.A.a..._

_Ace looked at the address he had written down one last time to make sure he had written down the right one before driving away from the large apartment building. He still had a day's worth of requests to take before he could return home. The man groaned at the thought of another day of working like this tomorrow, but brightened up as he thought about the good news he was going to deliver to his brothers._

_..._

"_Welcome back Ace!", a young man with a scar under his left eye called out to Ace, he waved with a large smile on his face._

"_Yo Luffy!" Ace saluted to Luffy as he sat down at the table. It was around time for dinner, but before that they always had a talk about their day_

"_I see you've finally come back Ace.". A man walked out of the shadows, he wore a black top-hat and a blue tail coat, his signature outfit. _

"_Sorry about that Sabo, I had to check up on something first.". _

_The blond haired man tilted his head to the side, "Check up?"_

_Ace nodded, "I met the Surgeon of Death today... he was finally found out...by **them**". Ace spat the last word out, he hated the people_

_The table became quiet as the news sunk in, as soon as it did, Luffy shouted out, "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DID THEY KILL HIM?". _

"_Calm down Luffy, I'm sure that Ace meant something else.". Sabo turned so that he was staring at Ace, "Right?"_

_Ace sighs, "Yes, you are too good at reading people for your own good, you know that?" Ace leans forward so that his face was resting on his hands and his bangs hid his eyes. "They almost killed him, but somehow the police found him and have him under their supervision."._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Luffy, I mean that they tried to kill him, but he survived and got medical attention from the police."_

_Sabo smiled, "At least that means that he is finally away from the organization.". His face darkened, "But they are going to come after him... to finish the job..."_

_Ace nodded, "I don't trust the police, the system is corrupted all the way to the core, and I think we all owe it to Law to help him.". _

_Sabo laughed slightly, "Of course, he would never want our help, much less ask for it.". _

_Luffy laughed his unique laugh, and was soon joined by Ace's, "But is that going to stop us?" Ace asked to no one in particular._

_Luffy smiled a large grin which should have been impossible to do, "Nope!". _

_Ace smiled as well, "I thought as much!",_

_Sabo shook his head, a smile on his lips, "I think he did something wrong to deserve meeting you two meddling kids."_

_Luffy pouted, his cheeks bloating in the way only Luffy could do it. "Sabo, you're the one who meddles in people's lives the most, you **are** the one who found Law again in the first place by sneaking around in the computer... thingys."_

_Ace scoffed, "That **is **true Sabo, your hacking **is **what lead us to him, so you are **as **if not **more **meddlesome then me and Luffy."._

_Sabo's reply was to raise his hands up, his palm facing his brothers, in a form of mock defeat, "Of course, that means that he did something **twice **as bad as I had previously thought.". His wide smile, showing his rows of perfect white teeth more then proves that he wasn't in the least beaten. _

"_Now here's the interesting part, the police have assigned Law to this other man who is supposed to make sure that nothing happens... whether it's for Law's safety or for the safety of the 'General Public' I can't be sure. But, Law is _**supposed **_to be going to this man's school, and guess which one it happened to be.". _

_After a brief silence, Ace continued, "'One Piece University', somehow, it turns out that he is going to go to the same school as us."_

_Upon hearing this, Luffy pulled out another one of his famous impossibly wide grins, "Shi shi shi, see? I told you that choosing that school was best!"_

_Sabo sighed, "Luffy, it's not considered choosing when you fill out all of our forms for us.". He was shaking his head before mumuring to himself, "still don't understand how you actually did it correctly"_

_Ace grinned, "Anyways, we will have to prepare, I asume you still have Law's contacts? The one that they don't know about?"_

_Sabo grinned a toothy grin, he slipped into his other persona._

"_Of course I do.". Answered the Blue Gentleman as he prepared to hack into the nearest computer. _

... ... ...

The man sitting at the large polished desk, looking through the paper work, sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, he had three meetings to talk about the changes next year with the old teachers, and attending ten interviews with new ones. He had hoped that nothing else would come up, but it turns out that the police want to send a student to the school as well, and on such short notice!

Sengoku buried his face into his hands, closing his eyes to get a moment of rest from looking at all of the paper work he had to hand in tomorrow. He still didn't have the form for the new comer's application, and no matter what strings he pulled, he wouldn't be able to allow the student to attend if he doesn't pass the test. And if he _doesn't_ pass the test... then he would get an earful from the police, if he does, he will have another mountain of paper work he will have to finish.

The whirring of the fax machine brought him bak to the present. Sengoku picked up the paper which he recognized as an application form. He picked up the still-warm piece of paper to study it. At the top it read:

Name: _Trafalgar Law _ Gender: _Male  _Photo: _Unavailable_

Age: _Unknown, estimated to be from 17~20 years of age_ Birth-date: _Unknown _

Previous Schools: _Unknown, Likely never attended one  _

Strong Subjects: _Unknown _  


Weak Subjects: _Unknown _

IQ:_Unknown _

Extra-curricular Activities Participated In: _Unknown _

Other Information:

The principle's mood dropped another several degrees at the amount of blank and and 'Unavailable' answers, but what caught his eye was the name, 'Trafalgar Law'. 'Law? But isn't that...' his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed he had to leave for his interviews. But as he got up, he cracked a smile, if this was the person he thought he was... then this would prove to be very interesting. It might even be worth all of the extra paper work.

* * *

**I don't know what that that Ace, Luffy, Sabo thing was... a... short omake... in the middle of the chapter..? This reminds me, this story isn't beta'ed, do you think I should get a beta or do you think I'm fine like this? The sheet was btter as well, but then FanFic decides that the lines with nothing in them but spaces don't count... so now it looks retarded... did I mention that the first story I wrote I wrote it right after I made my account? (TT^TT) I'm such a failure...**

**FAVORITE GUEST: **Your name is awesome, more please :D

**weeeeee: **six e's, six e's... wait, your's isn't a link... DANG IT! I COULD HAVE COPY AND PASTED! I am going to write more of this story, and you can't stop me laptop! I will write moooooooooooooore! (Ha! I copy and pasted, take _that_ laptop!)

** : **Man your name was hard to write (Because my laptop refuses to copy and paste like a _normal_ one). It's gonna get even more interesting when Law finally gets his revenge, just wait and see... :D

**denOden:** My-My stories make you dance and cry? My Life is COMPLETE! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW! But I won't until this story is finished! And I agree, I wonder if Oda did it on purpose, making two people with that attitude show their abs and chest like they don't care :D. In my story, Killer's eyes are an amytheist purple (I didn't bother checking the spelling this time) which changes color so it's scarlet when he's angry (Holy shit! I do not own HunterxHunter either! Even though I was not copying from that manga, I do not believe Killer is part of the scarlet eyes tribe!), and Penguin's will probably be a darker shade, not sure yet though...

**WindsorWishes:** Lots of people like how Smoker's Kidd's father, apparently, now I'm surprised that I haven't read one where this is so, it just works so well! And I can't wait to actually write him in! I will update, don't you worry, I'm already working on chapter seven, it just... might take a while.

**BananaLipBalm: **You don't understand! These-these plot bunnies! They try to take over my mind! Quick! Tell your friend he/she can have some of mine! I already have another plot bunny who wants me to write her out, and another just came to me As. I. Wrote. This. Sentence. If you don't come quick, I might drown in plots! (I just remembered another one from a while ago, what's wrong with me? Also, can I help in any way? I'm somewhat okay in smoothing out plot holes when they aren't mine)

**guest: **(^U^)/\(^U^) a high five for being so awesome and a cookie


End file.
